An After Dark Fairy Tale
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: Sarah Williams never believed her experience in the Labyrinth was anything more than a dream. Nine years later, she's a struggling actress in desperate need of a job. What's to become of her when she falls into the Midnight Prince's grasp?
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story a while ago, and I wasn't sure about it. It isn't the sort of thing I would normally write, and I didn't know if I was even going to publish it. I've decided to go for it, and see what kind of feedback I get. **

**This story was really inspired by two things in particular - 1. David Bowie's Thin White Duke period. He described the Thin White Duke as a nasty character, who was ice masquerading as fire, singing songs of love with a hollow heart. I watched a lot of documentary footage from that time, including stuff he did with Iggy Pop, who I loosely based the character of Nox on. 2. The song, Without You I'm Nothing by Placebo, which David Bowie performed with the band (there's a live recording on YouTube). The lyrics were in my mind as I wrote this story, and I even considered calling this fic after the song, but decided to stick with my original title.**

**This story will contain strong language and sexual situations. It is quite a dark tale, more in the spirit of the original disturbing versions of popular fairy tales. **

**I do not own anything relating to the movie Labyrinth, although I have invented some new characters for the purposes of this story.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read it and please do leave feedback - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 1

"_This morning, the parents of the missing Staten Island woman, Meredith Laker, made a fresh appeal for information regarding her disappearance. Miss Laker, a twenty two year old aspiring actress and singer, was last seen on Saturday afternoon. This is the sixth case of a young woman in her early twenties going missing without trace in the last six months..."_

The radio droned on while Sarah rushed round her tiny apartment getting ready for her latest audition. The casting call was _attractive, voluptuous (in the right places) young woman required, _for an orange juice commercial. It wasn't exactly her dream role, but bills needed paying and her rent was due.

"_It's so full of orangey goodness you can taste the sunshine in every drop."_

Sarah repeated the line over and over again until she felt sure she'd memorised it. The right words still had an awful tendency to slip away from her at vital moments, a problem exacerbated by nerves. The clock hands edged towards eleven and she grabbed her purse. It was a grey kind of day. The rain had stopped but the sidewalks were a concrete maze of dirty puddles. A taxi sped by too close to the kerb sending a wave of brown spray over her.

"Oh, for fuck sake," Sarah cursed, her light green raincoat now speckled with dirt.

She ran for the bus only for it to sail past before she reached the stop. A light drizzle began to fall leaving her with the distinct impression this was not going to be her day. It was at times like these she wondered if chasing another audition was worthwhile. There were only so many knockbacks a person could take.

The face of a young woman stared back at her from the bus shelter. It was a hastily tacked up poster of Meredith Laker, the missing woman from the radio news report. Sarah recognised the pretty blue-eyed red-head from casting calls they'd both attended. Meredith was a couple of years younger with a supportive family; she knew that much about her. They were really only passing acquaintances, but she couldn't help wondering what had become of her.

"_Sarah Williams? You were expected an hour ago."_

She arrived flustered at the casting venue begging for a second chance and managed to bag another spot. The mud on her coat made her look messy so she removed it and ruffled her long dark chocolate tresses. Her name was eventually called and she stood awkwardly with a carton of orange juice in her shaky hands.

"Um, it's so full of orangey goodness you can taste the…_something_ in every drop... Damn it, I know this," Sarah's mind was blank.

"Orange?"

She slapped her head in frustration.

The casting director rolled his eyes and yelled for the next girl.

Sarah slunk away cursing her inability to recall the simplest lines. It made her wonder again, why she obstinately clung on to what was obviously an impossible dream. Maybe it was just a habit, or a glimmer of hope that kept her going through the monotony of her mundane life. A glance at her watch told her she was going to be late for her waitressing job, and she scurried out onto the sidewalk, just in time to see the bus pulling away.

"Some days it just don't pay to get out of bed," she sighed putting on her muddy raincoat as the rain started up again

When she finally made it to the diner, where she worked most days and nights, the stern middle-aged scrawny balding boss, Larry, was waiting for her. She often thought he looked like a real life Elmer Fudd.

"This is the second time you've been late this week, and it's only Tuesday," he complained.

Sarah muttered her apologies and pulled on her worn apron. The fates were against her as she served up wrong orders, dropped plates and spilled drinks. When her shift was over, Larry handed her the pay she was owed, minus the missed time and the cost of breakages.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you're a lousy waitress," he said.

"No, please, I need this job," Sarah begged, but it was all to no avail.

She trudged back to her glorified closet-space-sized apartment with a heavy heart. Her mailbox was full of overdue demands for unpaid bills and she was forced to dodge her lurking landlord. Sarah was already a month behind with the rent and with no job, she wasn't in a position to pay up. Her father had already loaned her money, behind her stepmother's back, and she couldn't tap him again. Her mother refused, arguing no one helped her when she was a struggling actress. Tears stung at her eyes, and she felt like a forgotten failure.

It seemed an age ago since she was a child, full of hopes and dreams. She tried to be a good sister to her younger brother, Toby. Their relationship was patchy, mainly due to the big difference in their ages, and the arrival of a baby sister, Jenna, whom he was much closer too. Sarah felt like an outsider, and she'd left for college aged eighteen never to return home. She rarely saw her family and they didn't seem to care, so she tried not to.

Her mother remarried, got divorced and was now seeing a man more than ten years her junior. Their mother-daughter bond seemed to fracture after Linda left Sarah with her father. They saw each other so infrequently; they were as good as strangers.

Friends were rare and never easy for her to come by; she'd always been a loner, and was mostly okay with that. Better to be alone than with people who wanted you to be someone you weren't. As for lovers, Sarah always told herself she was waiting for the right man, but in truth men never seemed to notice her. She thought there must be something wrong with her, even if she didn't know what it was.

Sarah trudged wearily up to her apartment. She unlocked the door leaving the place in gloom, to save on electric. The place was so drab, the darkness suited it. Sometimes, the heating pipes hissed, sounding like wheezy chattering laughter. She'd lived there for a couple of years, but never really made it feel like home. Her fridge was empty, except for an almost expired carton of milk and a moulding lemon. Missing meals was becoming a regular habit; she slumped down on her tatty armchair and let out a heavy sigh.

_Maybe I should wish for the goblins to come take me away,_ the notion caught her by surprise. It was a long time since she'd thought about, or seen that little red book, The Labyrinth. Her stepmother had probably sold it in a garage sale. The vivid dream she'd once had about the Goblin King and his crazy world did cross her mind occasionally, but it hadn't in a long while. Sarah gave herself a mental shake, _get your head out of the clouds and back down to earth, _she chided. She glanced over at her stack of unopened mail and noticed she'd dropped a paper on the floor. It looked like some kind of flyer and Sarah reached for it, flicking on the lamp as she went.

_**Pretty young things required for well-paid positions at Peaches, the premier glittering night club for open minded individuals.**_

There was an address, which wasn't too far away, and although Sarah was beat, she was in more desperate need of employment. After a quick freshen up, she walked ten blocks to find the place. It was just after eleven and there were plenty of people heading out in search of action. Things quietened down the further she went, and she stood with a look of puzzlement upon finding the location, only to discover the neighbourhood was mostly derelict. The flyer flapped around in the fresh fall breeze as Sarah double checked the address. It was then, in the corner of her eye, she spied an orange neon sign. When she turned to look, it was so huge she didn't know how she could have missed it. The place didn't seem to be buzzing as there wasn't another soul around, but Sarah crossed the street and went through the door. She could hear the thrumming of music and the distant chattering of voices coming from below. There was a set of dimly lit winding steps and she carefully descended them.

"Members only," a pretty young raven-haired woman in a lace up black leather Basque stood in front of a rope sanction with a deep red velvet curtain blocking the entry.

Sarah held up the flyer.

"I came to apply for a job," she explained.

The woman silently appraised her and seemed suitably impressed.

"Go find the staff only door, ask for Nox, and tell him Ebony sent you," she instructed.

Sarah smiled and walked beyond the velvet curtain into the club, totally unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. The place was a scene of almost Bacchanalian debauchery. A sultry song was playing as six almost naked women gyrated around poles on the central stage area. Baying men and a few women were seated at tables positioned around the podium. There were a number of topless waitresses serving drinks and sitting on the laps of some of the male patrons. Sarah almost turned and fled, as a sea of leering faces began to surround her. Some of them were inhuman in appearance, and she wondered for a second if she might have descended into the very pits of hell. The staff only door was ahead of her, and she hesitated for a moment before knocking. There weren't many other options available to her, if she didn't want to end up on the streets. Sarah desperately hoped she could find another way, and turned to leave. At that moment, the door sprang open and a striking-looking square-jawed short man with a mop of dark brown hair and piercing big blue eyes, stood before her.

"Well now, who do we have here?" He drawled.

"I'm sorry, I came looking for work, but I just don't think this place is my scene," Sarah started to walk away.

"Shame," the man said.

"Pretty girl like you, with a rack to die for, I'm telling you, with those tits, you could really earn big here," he smiled in a sweet way for someone saying the things he was.

Sarah paused and looked around at all the money being thrown about. She had been living hand to mouth for so long and her last decent acting job was ages ago. Didn't her resume state she was willing to go naked? Sarah reasoned she could see it as just another role. This was only topless dancing and serving drinks, was that really so bad? Her stomach rumbled and she thought of her stack of unpaid bills.

"Okay, let's talk," she said.

"I'm Nox, the Midnight Prince," he grinned and led her into his office.

_Unusual name and title_, she thought.

"Sarah Williams," they shook hands.

His office was all black leather and gaudy red walls.

"So, you've seen a little of what we do here, it really is all about keeping the customer satisfied. The waitressing and dancing might pay the bills, but it's the backstage action that pays the big bucks," Nox explained.

Sarah's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. Topless dancing and slinging drinks was one thing, what he was referring to was something else altogether.

"If I wanted to screw guys for money I could just go stand on the street corner," she was disgusted.

Nox grinned.

"We have a very select clientele here, we cater to all kinds of tastes, some of 'em pay handsomely just to get a good spanking," he said.

She wasn't sure that was any better than the other options.

"I'll wait tables and even dance around a pole if I have to, but that's it," Sarah spotted a ladder in her pantyhose and fidgeted with her skirt.

He looked her over and a light sparked in his eyes.

"Okay, you're hired," Nox opened his desk draw and plucked out a contract.

"Just sign here and we'll get you set up," he flipped the page and pointed to the bottom.

She tried to read over the clauses but it was in fancy calligraphy.

"My dad always told me to read the small print. The devil is in the detail, he said," Sarah's pen hand hovered over the paper.

Nox reached for a nearby bottle of whisky and two glasses.

"How about a drink while you look it over," he poured two large measures as she picked up the contract.

Sarah rarely touched strong liquor, but not wanting to appear rude she took a sip. The liquid warmed her throat and she immediately began to feel a little giddy. It had been a while since she'd eaten anything solid, so she didn't wonder that the drink went straight to her head. The room started to spin and she closed her eyes.

"_Just sign, my pretty one, sign away all the pain and the bitter disappointments."_

Was Nox coaxing her? Everything was dancing and she felt her hand start to move independently over the page.

"Excellent," he said.

"_I care not that you bear the mark of another, you belong to me now, forever."_

Sarah couldn't keep her eyes open and she swayed in her seat before the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to The Heroine with 1000 Faces, Nonsuch, Jetredgirl and BrothersGrim1000 for your enthusiastic reviews, and I do hope you won't be disappointed with the rest.**

**Argenta - Thank you for your review, I made a slight change to the dialogue to make a distinction between the two. This is where being British trips me up at times, I need to get my Americanisms straight.**

**Ellen Weaver - I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, and that you know and love the Placebo song. I must admit, your review made me add an extra bit of dialogue to this chapter. This is why feedback is so important and valuable, so thank you for that.**

**Thank you to everyone following/adding as favourite etc, I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know, either way - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 2

Sarah blinked to try and focus her eyes; the place was dimly lit but seemed to be a cell of some kind. The once whitewashed walls were chipped and stained revealing the brickwork underneath. Her last vague memory was of being in a room with red décor and black leather chairs, after that, nothing. She tried to move and realised with horror that her hands and feet were manacled. Sarah thrashed around, shouting and screaming for help, but none came. Eventually, hoarse from yelling and exhausted, she fell silent. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of missing women and their possible gruesome fates. _Who would miss her or even notice she was gone?_ The people she owed money to might, although they'd probably just think she'd skipped town.

An unpleasant aroma filled the air; it was reminiscent of the smell of unwashed feet. It became overpowering, and unable to fight the tiredness engulfing her body, Sarah drifted into sleep. She dreamt of strange blue eyes, fantastical creatures and wondrous places. On a few occasions her eyes fluttered open, and she could have sworn someone was standing over her holding a glass orb in their hand. When she awoke, the woman with raven hair who'd directed her to Nox was looming over her. Sarah slid back against the wall in fear as her limbs tensed in their restraints.

"My name is Ebony, and I'm here to tell you the way things are gonna be from here on in," she spoke in a business like tone, devoid of pity.

"You belong to the Midnight Prince now, body and soul," she informed her captive.

"What the fuck? You can't keep me prisoner here," Sarah struggled against the chains holding her down.

"The shackles are only temporary, but if you refuse to abide by the rules, there will be severe penalties," Ebony warned.

"You will do as you are told, from working in the club to pleasing its clients, and failure to perform satisfactorily will bring harsh punishments."

Sarah couldn't believe what was happening to her; it had to be a bad dream.

"I don't understand, you can't go around enslaving people, this is almost the twenty-first century," she protested.

"And who the fuck is the Midnight Prince anyway?"

Ebony's lips curled into a mirthless smile.

"He is your lord and master," she said.

"From this moment on, you live only to please him."

"You can't keep me here; people will notice I've gone. They will be looking for me, like those other missing women. Did you kidnap them too?" Sarah was determined to stay strong and defiant.

The woman cackled.

"No one will find you, and you can't leave this place, ever," she fixed her dark eyes on her captive.

Sarah screamed in frustration and fought against her restraints.

"Save your strength, you're gonna need it," Ebony cautioned.

She whistled and two burly bald guys entered the room. Sarah shrank back in fear as they advanced towards her.

"Take her and put her in with the others," the raven haired woman commanded.

The men unshackled her, and their brute strength quashed any ideas she might have had about trying to escape.

"Make it easy on yourself if you value your life, and even if you don't, there are worse things than death," Ebony warned as Sarah was hauled away.

She was hustled through a maze of corridors in what felt like the bowels of the building. The place had a curious smell; it was a mix of bleach and something rotten. Eventually, they came to a heavy metal door and she was unceremoniously pushed through it. There was no handle on the inside of the door and Sarah kicked at it repeatedly.

"That ain't gonna do no good," a gentle female voice said.

She looked around to find herself in a kind of dormitory, containing a dozen simple metal framed beds, six down each side of the room. At the far end was a shower room and separate toilet cubicles with multiple lockers outside. There were eleven other women in there and she recognised the one who spoke to her from the missing person reports. It wasn't Meredith Laker, but another girl who disappeared a few months earlier.

"Aren't you Lucy Green? I heard about you on the news," Sarah was glad to discover that she was alive at least.

The rest of the women were silent and were either sitting or lying on their beds. Closer inspection revealed all of the other missing women, except for Meredith. They looked vacant, as if they'd been drugged or were under some kind of hypnosis.

"You can take that one," Lucy pointed to the end bunk.

"There are robes and towels in the lockers, and there's a nightdress under the bed sheets," she instructed.

Sarah didn't understand why the women were all so accepting of their situation.

"Your mom's looking for you, don't you wanna go home?" she questioned.

Lucy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why would I want to leave? I live only to please the master," she sounded like she'd been brainwashed.

Sarah shuddered at the prospect of being turned into a mindless automaton and made to do goodness knows what.

"What's wrong with you people? I don't get why you're cool with all this. If they have us working in the club, surely we could just walk out, or at least call for help or something, huh? What about the folks that come in here, won't they help? Why are you okay with being used as sex slaves? I just don't understand," Sarah raged.

"You will understand when you become one of us. We make people happy and that makes the master very happy," Lucy smiled.

Sarah realised she was wasting her time; no one there could help her. She reluctantly made her way to the allocated bed and past her fellow captives. Not one of them looked in her direction as she slumped down and wept.

* * *

><p><em>A set of stone steps lead to heavy wooden chained doors. Alongside, was a wall with spikes jutting from the top, each one adorned with rotting decapitated heads. She advanced slowly, trying to avoid looking at them until she reached the last one. A pair of fuzzy browed wide blue eyes stared back at her, telling of unspeakable horrors. She screamed, not Hoggle, her friend. The wooden doors parted before her and she stepped into the castle. Something or someone was waiting for her somewhere. She looked around and let out an ear-piercing shriek as she took a closer look at the rug inside the doorway. Not Ludo, she bent down to stroke his stuffed horned head. The glint of light on a display case caught her attention and she walked over to it. There, mounted on his faithful steed, was Sir Didymus, his uncovered eye had a hint of accusation in its glassy glare. No, no, no, she yelled out in despair. Someone was calling her name, Sarah; it was just a whisper at first. She looked high and low for the source as it echoed around her. The voice led her onwards, though corridors and up steps, suddenly it was behind her. She came to a standstill, her heart pounding as she felt the hot breath of her pursuer on her neck…<em>

The sound of a ringing bell jolted Sarah from her dream. It quickly faded leaving none of the details, only a sense of deep unease. She watched as the other women automatically leapt into action.

"Time to go to work," a pretty blonde informed her.

She hesitantly got out of bed and joined them at the door. Her stomach growled, it was over a day since her last decent meal. They were each given a tray with some of the most unappetising food and drink she'd ever seen. Sarah intended not to touch anything, for fear it was drugged, but hunger got the better of her. After dinner, she followed the others as they were all led to a dressing room area. Ebony was there, and she beckoned Sarah over to a curtained cubicle.

"This one needs waxing and plucking," she instructed a heavy set woman in a white overall.

"Virgins have special value around here, you know. Someone will be willing to pay top dollar to fuck you bloody," her cruel smile made Sarah shudder and she felt sick.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" She whimpered.

Nobody knew, she'd never told anyone. Men never seemed to notice her.

"We know everything about you," Ebony said.

"I'm not one of your mindless little robots, I won't just lie back and take it," Sarah stood defiant.

The other woman delivered a sharp slap to her cheek.

"We'll see about that," she threatened.

Sarah was left to be made over and prepared for her club debut. There was a rail full of leather underwear, mostly in black, and she was handed a lace-up Basque with matching stilettos. Her hair was back-combed into a wild style and her face heavily made up. The image staring back at her in the mirror when the transformation was complete was a smoky-eyed, wild-haired, rouge-lipped stranger.

Her plan was to go along with it all for the time being, to try and get the lay of the land. She had to find out what she was up against. Once an opportunity for escape presented itself, she would grab it.

"Alright girls, take your places," Ebony emerged from Nox's office to organise them.

"You will wait tables, for now," she instructed Sarah.

"And you won't cause any trouble, or it is back to the shackles for you, and that will be just for starters," she warned.

* * *

><p>The barman was tall with blond hair and blue eyes; he was beautiful rather than handsome. He seemed to have an otherworldly air about him. Sarah was reminded of the Goblin King in her dream; she'd imagined him with the same kind of ethereal beauty. She watched in wonder as the bar began to fill up and he mixed multiple drinks, seemingly producing shot glasses out of nowhere. The patrons were an eclectic bunch, ranging from those who appeared to be politicians and businessmen, to almost supernatural looking men and women. Sarah hovered around the curtained entrance area, but it was guarded by the two hefty guys she'd met earlier. They glared menacingly at her and she scooted away. There had to be another exit or fire escape somewhere and she would find it.<p>

A slim man in a white panama hat with a black band, and matching trench coat, entered the club. He was wearing tailored wide-leg black pants with a waistcoat and white shirt, open at the neck. Sarah's eyes were immediately drawn to him and she went over to take his drink order.

"I was thinking a Bellini would be an amusing idea, given the name of this establishment," the man said in his crisp English accent.

_What was the name of the club? _She thought back to the flyer, _Peaches_, _yes, that was it. _She shuddered without fully grasping why it made her uneasy.

"Coincidental, but appropriate, wouldn't you say?" He questioned, his wide hat brim keeping his face in the shadows.

Something about this guy was very familiar, and her heart almost stopped when he looked up at her with his odd blue eyes.

"J-J-J..." she stuttered.

"Jack? Joker? Jean Genie?" His lips twisted into a sinister smile flashing his sharp teeth.

He removed his hat to reveal slicked back collar length strawberry blond hair.

"I know you, don't I?" Sarah gasped.

_This man couldn't actually be the Goblin King, only someone who looked like him. But then, his appearance came from her imagination, didn't it? So, perhaps she knew this guy from somewhere and fashioned her fantasy around him._

He crooked his head, as if he could read her internal monologue and winked knowingly.

"Who do you think I am, precious?" He inquired.

All doubt was removed.

"You're him, aren't you?" It was as if she were fifteen again.

Sarah stood in astonishment, staring, unable to move or speak. The Goblin King was spellbindingly real, and hadn't aged a day since their last meeting. It couldn't have been a dream, like she convinced herself it was, and he was no fantasy figment of her imagination.

"You know who I am, precious, say it, say my name," he coaxed.

The right words wouldn't come out, leaving her gawking until she was startled by a gruff voice behind her.

"Get the guy his drink," Nox instructed.

The Midnight Prince flashed a menacing look, his dazzling blue eyes cold and cruel. He wore an open black shirt and leather pants with a prominent crescent moon shaped pendant around his neck. Sarah scuttled away to the bar stumbling slightly on her high heeled shoes. She watched furtively as the two men talked, the Goblin King wore a dark expression as if he might go on a murderous rampage at any moment. Nox appeared equally ferocious until eventually, the tension between them seemed resolved and he broke into a wide smile. Sarah warily approached them and set down the peach cocktail. Neither of the males looked in her direction as she hurried away to try and blend in with the crowd. The music was pulsing and some of her leather garbed fellow captives were twirling around poles on the stage.

_It was a surreal situation, to think she was a struggling actress only a day ago, and now what was she? The world certainly wasn't what she thought it was._

"Hey, sugar tits, with me," Nox broke into her reverie.

He appeared unexpected behind Sarah, grabbing her roughly by the elbow and marching her backstage.

"What's going on?" Her panic was rising.

"One of our clients has made me an offer for you that I can't refuse. I wouldn't have minded breaking you in myself, but business is business," he leered at her.

She tried to pull free from his grasp only to find he was unnaturally strong for his diminutive size. He dragged her along until they arrived at a long corridor with six doors, three down each side. They went to room number one and he shoved her inside.

"Let me go," Sarah charged at him and he pushed back, sending her crashing onto the floor.

"Do you want to see what will happen if you defy me?" Nox was wild-eyed as he produced a crystal orb in his hand.

"How did you do that?" She gasped.

_What the hell was he? Was he like the Goblin King? _Sarah tried to get a hold of herself and took deep breaths as a picture formed in the glass. Her eyes widened as it showed her family, they were watching TV together and laughing.

"What the F…?"

"Which one would you like me to kill first, huh? How about the boy?" Nox questioned.

Sarah was horrified.

"If you touch them I will fucking kill YOU," she spat.

He advanced on her and grabbed her by the throat.

"I don't need to touch them; I can turn nightmares into reality. People dream some pretty fucked up shit, don't they?" He pointedly inquired.

"What about your daddy, huh? How about I make his worse fears come true? He'll wake up the next morning; all relieved it was only a bad dream, until he sees the blood."

"No," Sarah squeaked.

"Then get on that bed and make sure the client comes out of this room smiling, or I'll turn your family's nightmares into a real life slaughter," Nox vowed.

Tears streamed down her face as he allowed her to get up and she staggered back onto the mattress. There was a loud knock and the Midnight Prince went to answer it. He walked out and the client entered, locking the door behind him. Sarah was lying on the bed with her eyes clenched shut, her body frozen with terror. She heard the clink of footsteps crossing the floor towards her and a spicy seductive aroma filled the room.

"Well now, precious, where shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note: The unwashed feet smell was meant to allude to Valerian root, which is supposed to induce sleep. Some people have described the aroma of it to be like that. I must say, having sampled the tea, and taken Valerian capsules, that description is pretty spot on.<strong>

**Also, Jareth is supposed to resemble Thin White Duke era Bowie in what he's wearing when he enters the club. The Jack, Joker, Jean Genie references are - Halloween Jack, another Bowie persona. The Joker, from the Grant Morrison Batman comic series, as his version of the Joker was inspired by Thin White Duke era Bowie. He even titled one of the chapters of the Batman R.I.P series The Thin White Duke of Death. Jean Genie - The Bowie song, of course.**

**The name of the nightclub: Peaches, was something I thought of because of the Stranglers song, Peaches, and because it's a strip club. I had Jareth refer to it in this chapter because of Ellen Weaver's review of chapter 1. I intended the name as a bit of a red herring really, but I did think it should be remarked upon, at least. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to...**

**Jetredgirl - Glad you're still liking it.**

**Ellen Weaver - This is way darker than I'd normally write, and way out of my comfort zone, which probably shows. As for the Thin White Duke being a White Knight... read on...**

**Jeebs444 - If you're weird then I am too, I wrote it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**BeachyPeach - Sorry you found it icky, I guess it's supposed to be, Sarah is in a bad place. I fully concede this fanfic won't be to everyone's tastes, but thanks for giving a try anyway.**

**Guest - Thank you.**

**The Heroine With 1000 Faces - Thank you, I'm glad you're liking it, I've never written an unhappy ending, but I'm not making any promises...**

**KrisNoel - Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.**

**I've been doing some serious rewriting based on the feedback I've ****received, and this chapter has had some major tweaking. Please do let me know your thoughts. BTW, the yellow liquid mentioned in this chapter was inspired by the Tansy flowering plant, although I'm imagining there's other mystical ingredients in there too.**

**Thank you all and please do leave a review - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 3

Sarah's eyes snapped open to find the Goblin King's pale face staring down at her. His right eye was icy blue and his left almost black in the muted light. The coat and hat were gone, leaving him looking dapper and alluring. He was like a Vegas cabaret singer in his open-necked white shirt, buttoned up waistcoat and wide-leg black pants. She eased herself up on her elbows, as he kept his seductive gaze fixed on her.

The room was spartanly furnished in gaudy reds, except for the king-sized bed there were only large gilded mirrors adorning the walls and ceiling. Sarah was dazzled by the multiple reflections and tried to avert her eyes from them.

"Precious, I've waited a long time for this," the Goblin King cupped her chin in his hand.

"Help me," she squeaked.

He tilted his head and wore a detached amused expression.

"You're really the Goblin King, aren't you? You take people away, don't you? Please, take me home," she begged.

He sat down next to her on the bed and gently traced a soft black leather gloved finger from her face to the cleft of her bosom. His eyes were clear and cold as he moved forward to claim her lips in a punishing kiss. Sarah writhed beneath him as his tongue invaded her mouth. He tasted vaguely of peaches as his oral assault left her breathless and slightly intoxicated.

"How the mighty have fallen," he sneered as his eyes travelled hungrily over her body.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what, precious?" The Goblin King flashed his sharp teeth.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she looked away in shame.

"I thought it was all a dream, I didn't know you actually existed. I'm so sorry if I hurt you when I won Toby back, I didn't mean too," she dared to meet his gaze to find it cruel and mocking.

"Oh, you didn't mean too, hmm? That's alright then. You seem to do a lot of things you don't mean, don't you? Like wishing your baby brother away, for example, and I suppose you didn't mean to end up here, either," he sneered.

Her bottom lip trembled, she'd obviously injured him, but it was unintentionally done. Sure, her experience in the Labyrinth had seemed real enough at the time. However, after a good night's sleep, her logic dictated it must have been a dream. It did have the effect of persuading her to relinquish some of the childish things she'd been holding onto, and to accept she was growing up. Magic was the stuff of kid's stories and old guys' party pieces, or so she'd thought. Life might have been very different for her if only she could have believed.

"Nine long years of suffering, precious, that's what I'm here to get compensation for," the Goblin King pulled at the laces on her Basque to open it up.

Sarah felt her body reacting to his touch, despite everything, as he stripped away the leather to leave her exposed to him. He removed his gloves and lightly trailed his fingers over her breasts.

She dare not refuse him, not after Nox's threats against her family. She was estranged from them, but silently vowed no harm would befall them because of her. It occurred to her there might be a way out of this nightmare.

"You have no power over me," she whimpered.

Her tone lacked confidence or conviction as she moved to cover her nakedness with a bed sheet.

The Goblin King struck a dramatic pose and swooned, as if he'd been shot through the heart. He fell face down onto the bed and was deathly still.

Sarah was horrified and she tentatively reached out a shaky hand towards his motionless form.

He began to rock with laughter as soon as she made contact with his body and turned to her with a nasty grin.

"Such a pity," he sniped.

"There are no magic words to use as weapons against me this time."

She once made his world fall down and now it was her turn to be broken apart.

"Why are you being so cruel?" Sarah wailed.

"Cruel? I will allow no other to take you. If I wasn't cursed with such a generous heart, I would have left you to the highest bidder," the Goblin King was offended.

"I could have taken you nine years ago, you had flowered and that used to be enough to signify a girl was ready for wedding and bedding. Things changed, and the fae have rules. I abide by them, for the most part," he ran his hand up her leg.

"If I didn't care about being exiled, like our friend the Midnight Prince, I would have made you mine in every way," his fingers traced circles around her most intimate area.

"So, if I'd accepted your offer and stayed, you would have forced yourself on me?" Sarah gripped tighter to the sheet that covered her body, knowing it offered no protection.

When she thought the Goblin King was her dream, she'd imagined charm and chivalry.

Jareth withdrew his hand from her body, her question threw him and it made him wonder.

"If you'd accepted my offer and agreed to my terms, no force would have been necessary," he reasoned.

He was used to getting his own way, but he'd never taken a woman against her will.

"I never thought my first time would be like this," Sarah wept.

The Goblin King made no move to touch her and she looked up at him through watery eyes.

"What did you picture, precious? Something sweet and romantic, perhaps, maybe something like this," he manifested a crystal ball in his hand and sent it spinning through the air.

In a flash they were no longer in a gaudy bordello, and instead they were twirling around a glittering ballroom. The Goblin King was regally attired in royal blue and Sarah was wearing a puffy silver white dress.

"How did you know?" She gasped at the recreation of her teenaged poisoned-peach induced fantasy.

He laughed.

"Was it your dream then, or is it mine now?"

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down."_

He crooned to her as he'd done before and then he claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Is this what you wanted, precious?"

Sarah couldn't deny her attraction to him.

The Goblin King reached behind his back and magically produced a single red rose which he held out to her.

She shakily took it in her hand and pricked herself on a thorn as she did so. A bead of red blood formed on her finger and he sensually covered it with his mouth, sucking it clean. Sarah let out a gasp and shuddered with pleasure. She felt slick dampness between her thighs and aching need at her core. It might have been enchantment making her hot with desire for him, but in that moment she would have given him anything.

The Goblin King brought his lips to her ear.

"You can scream as loud as you want in here, precious, no one cares."

The glittering ballroom was gone, as were their clothes, and she was pinned underneath him on the bed. His amulet was still around his neck and it swung from side to side brushing against her taut nipples.

Sarah lay naked and petrified as the Goblin King pressed his lithe body against hers. His mounting arousal was alarmingly evident against her shaking legs. He was licking and nipping at her flesh, seemingly impervious to the fear she felt. The first time could be painful, she'd heard that, and there might be bleeding.

"J- Jareth, please, be gentle with me," she begged.

Her green eyes met his odd blue ones. He tenderly stroked her cheek and softly kissed her before sucking on her bottom lip.

"What is that quaint human expression? Ah, yes, you can't make an omelette without breaking eggs," he pinned her by the wrists and wedged himself between her thighs preparing to tear into her.

It was revenge he'd come for, and he meant to have it.

She turned her face away from him.

The red rose he'd gifted her lay on the floor, as maggots crawled from beneath its fast wilting petals. Like the peach he once gave her, it was alluring on the outside and rotten at its core.

"I was right to believe there is no magic in the world," Sarah murmured.

Never had she felt so helpless and hopeless. The life of broken dreams and failed ambitions she'd been tricked away from left her with nothing to yearn for. She had probably only been one more lonely Christmas from jumping off the Brooklyn bridge, anyway.

Her green eyes were open but the fighting spirit Jareth wanted to see in them was gone. This wasn't the girl who'd conquered his Labyrinth and refused him. Her belief in everything, and especially in herself, was non-existent. Destroying her completely wouldn't bring him peace, he understood that now.

She heard him sigh and felt his hot breath over her tear dampened face. He thought he hated her, and he'd intended to hurt her. But, to his dismay, found that he still loved her. Nine years he'd wasted wallowing in self-pity and meting out his own kind of punishment. Pride comes before a fall, they say, and he'd just plummeted over a cliff. The Goblin King fell back against the bed and let his jaded eyes stare up at their mirror reflection.

Sarah was bewildered at the turn of events and she risked a sideways glance at her companion. Jareth wore a look of defeat, and there was fragility in his pale features. All her life she'd wanted to matter to someone, and be the sole focus of their attention. Her mother and father always placed her way down on their list of priorities. She had never been the centre of anyone's world before, except maybe his.

"What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…" she recited.

Tentatively Sarah reached out to stroke Jareth's face; he flinched slightly, but didn't move away.

"I want you to be the one," she said.

Her decision was made, if anyone was going to take her virginity, she wanted it to be him. He turned his head slightly to meet her gaze, his strange eyes encapsulating his contradictory nature. Sarah ghosted her lips over his hoping her courage wouldn't fail. Jareth didn't move at first, temporarily immobilised by the conflict raging inside him. Her virginity was a gift he didn't deserve, and yet he coveted it.

With a swift graceful movement, she was on her back and he was kissing his way down to her thighs. He coaxed her to open up for him and she could feel his hot breath over her most sensitive area. She shivered with anticipation as he slowly traced the line with his tongue barely making contact. It was a delicious tease, and when he buried his face between her legs she let out a yelp of pleasure as he lapped enthusiastically at her core. He licked and nipped until she felt the fluttering of her building climax. He slid in a couple of fingers, gently stretching and stroking until she could hold on no longer. Her orgasm ripped through her leaving her trembling with its white heat. Jareth tenderly kissed her breasts and sucked hard on her nipples. He eagerly returned his oral attention back to her sweet spot, until she climaxed for a second time. His mouth sought hers and she tasted herself on his tongue. He was poised to ease into her and Sarah sensed his hesitation nodding for him to go ahead. There was a slight tearing sensation, but only pure pleasure and no pain, as he moved rhythmically with increasing speed.

"I fear you've damned us both, precious," he rasped as he drove into her.

The flame in her eyes burned brightly once more, and the dormant magic within her reawakened. He'd once gifted her certain powers, and the more she believed the stronger they would become.

Sarah felt the tension building as the sparks began to travel through all the nerves in her body. She didn't care anymore how they got started; she only knew she never wanted it to end. The sensations the Goblin King ignited within her were beyond anything she'd ever experienced from her own self-administered fumbling. His slicked back hair fell over his face and she reached up to brush it back from his sweat soaked brow. It was a tender act that took him by surprise, and he ran his tongue over her lips before softly kissing her.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," Jareth murmured as he nuzzled the soft skin of her breasts.

Sarah couldn't hold back any longer and the tremors of ecstasy shook her as she cried out his name.

He pounded into her until he growled with his release and she felt his liquid heat pouring inside her. They stayed entwined until his breathing calmed and his lips hovered over hers. Their eyes met and Jareth wanted so badly to kiss her again. He had given into temptation, and he hated himself for it. Sarah was sorry for the loss of his warm body as he withdrew from her. The cold chill of the air conditioning hit her damp thighs, which were lightly smeared with blood. She shivered at his mercurial shift, how soon he could go from fire to ice.

"Jareth?"

Sensing his impending rejection, she was left feeling exposed and vulnerable. Pulling the bed sheet around her, she got up and stepped towards him.

"You're not gonna leave me here, are you?" Panic swelled in her chest.

He didn't look in her direction as he dressed in the wave of a hand and went to the door.

"You once pictured me to be the villain, and alas, I lost myself in the role. I'm not your hero, precious, this time we both lose," he sighed and then he was gone.

"Get back here, you fucking fae bastard," Sarah yelled after him as she grabbed at thin air.

The magic he'd reawakened inside her dampened down again; it needed belief to make it grow and strengthen. She had the potential to become more than human, if he ever declared his love and she returned it. All their passion would do without it, was make them both sick, each pining for the other until they could bear it no longer.

Sarah wasn't sure what to do after Jareth left. Tears would do no good, and neither would regrets, what was done was done. She slumped back on the bed and contemplated her life choices. Chasing the wrong dream led her to this fate. She wasn't cut out to be an actress, but what was she supposed to be?

Ebony burst into the room carrying a shot glass full of yellow liquid and ordered her to drink.

"What is it?" She queried examining it with suspicion.

"It's to make sure the Goblin King won't leave you with anything more than a warm memory," the raven-haired woman wore an amused smile.

Sarah didn't even contemplate the consequences of having unprotected sex with Jareth. Her life was currently being defined by bad decision making, and that needed to change. Her fifteen year old self knew better than this, when had she got so careless?

She cautiously sniffed the liquid finding it to have a similar aroma to rubbing ointment for treating colds.

"Drink," Ebony demanded.

She sipped tentatively, finding it bitter and hard to stomach. After gagging a couple of times, she managed to drain the glass.

"Now, get yourself cleaned up and get back to work."

* * *

><p>Nox was waiting by the bar as Jareth reappeared in a reflective mood.<p>

"So?" The Midnight Prince questioned.

The Goblin King regarded him with a look of contempt.

"You took Sarah even though you knew she bore my mark," he hissed.

"What can I say, I'm a gambling man, and you might not even have remembered her. I mean no one keeps every piece of fruit they fondle, do they?" Nox grinned.

"I once wanted to make her my queen," Jareth sighed as he moved to retrieve his hat and coat.

"I had a plan for her; you should have left well alone. How did you even find her?"

Nox shrugged.

"Ebony targets all the girls, you know the type? The lost and the lonely, I guess your Miss Sugar Tits fitted the profile," he sneered.

"Look, you said I could keep her if you didn't want her, so are you gonna take her with you, or not?" The Midnight Prince questioned.

Jareth shook his head.

"She didn't please you?" Nox inquired with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It wasn't pleasure I came here for," the Goblin King snarled.

"You took her, knowing I had prior claim, and so you will keep her, for now. Sarah bled for me and no one else is to touch her, is that understood?" His eyes blazed.

The Midnight Prince gave his word, knowing that Jareth was powerful enough to kill him if he broke it.

"If I can't put her on the menu, she's no good to me here. I am trying to run a business, y'know? Can't you just lock her up in your dungeons, or something?" He grumbled wishing he'd never set eyes on the girl.

Jareth's icy glare silenced his protests.

"I need time to think," he muttered.

"When will you be back?" Nox asked.

The Goblin King shrugged wearily as he faded from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Frances Osgood, Ellen Weaver, Jetredgirl, Underground Daydreams and Nonsuch for your reviews. The feedback you've given me is much appreciated and has helped me a lot. I've done some major rewriting on this fanfic, which was originally much darker, and not in a good way. I haven't felt particularly comfortable or confident in my writing of this story, but it is good to challenge yourself once in a while, I think.**

**Frances Osgood, Ellen Weaver, Underground Daydreams and Nonsuch - I do take your comments on board, about how easily Sarah gave in to Jareth. I was unsure about it myself, and in retrospect a slower progression might have worked better. My reasoning was that Sarah had reached a point where her self-esteem was rock bottom and she is in a dangerous terrible place. She is sort of expecting Jareth to save her, and it might be in the back of her mind that it wouldn't hurt to sweeten the deal. Also, Ebony and Nox have made it clear that her virginity makes her valuable, so losing it to someone she at least knows/finds attractive, is better than some of the possible alternatives. I don't think I spelt that out well enough though, so apologies for that.**

**Jetredgirl - I'm pleased to hear that you found the sexy bits, well, sexy. I find it very tricky to write sex scenes that don't make me cringe, and I take my hat off to those writers who consistently write them so well. I found an absolutely hilarious blog about bad sex in books, and it was really helpful for avoiding certain clichés and terminology. Using words like 'meat' or 'tumescence' in relation to a man's bits is getting nobody's 'folds' moist!**

**Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this fanfic, I hope you all like this chapter, please do let me know your thoughts - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 4

Sarah shifted about on her small metal bed, unable to sleep or stop thinking about the Goblin King. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his; burning into her very soul. She could feel his touch all over her. He was underneath her skin, and she was craving him like a drug. The memory of the way his tongue circled her most sensitive spot left her dripping with desire. _Damn him_, Sarah cursed under her breath.

It would be easier if she could convince herself she'd been under a spell the previous evening. When he'd tried to tempt her away from reclaiming Toby, she knew she was too young for what the Goblin King was offering. This time around, age was no barrier, and there was no baby brother in peril to keep her from giving in to him. The worse thing was it was only Jareth's abandonment afterwards that made her regret it. Sarah wanted him to make her feel like she was the centre of his world, and he did, until his disappearing act. Her college friends told similar tales of guys who couldn't get out of the door fast enough once they'd got what they wanted. She should have paid better attention, but maybe it was something only learned from experience, if only she'd had some basis for comparison. _The Goblin King obviously found her attractive, and Nox leered over her, so why had no other man ever shown an interest? _

The hours of the day ticked away, and instead of plotting ways to escape, Sarah was wrapped up in obsessing over Jareth. Her fellow captives remained as vacuous as when she first met them, lost in whatever was keeping them compliant. She failed to notice she was slipping into a stupor of her own. Every time she came close to snapping out of it, her mind would be flooded with thoughts of the Goblin King, and she would be trapped inside another fantasy bubble.

When it came time to go to work, Sarah didn't argue. Ebony informed her of the etiquette she should observe for the club's non-human clientele. Apparently, the fae hated salt, although, it wasn't actually harmful to them. They also hated being thanked; it was treated as an insult. They believed a good deed should be rewarded in kind, not with words. What she wasn't told was that some of the creatures drank blood and fed vampire-like off human emotions. Sometimes girls were taken into the back rooms, and occasionally they never returned. The screams were easily masked and the blood cleaned up, but death had a smell that never really went away. The number of captives was always twelve, as new young women were procured to replace the missing. A few were sold as concubines, if they caught the eye of visiting fae nobility. The Midnight prince didn't care either way, so long as he made a profit.

"Waitress, a Brandy Alexander and make it snappy," a gruff voice made Sarah start.

The male patron's silver hair, sparkling blue eyes and sharp features indicated he was probably fae. When he conjured the money to pay for his drink with a flick of his wrist, her suspicions were confirmed. He took a sip of his cocktail and hummed with pleasure.

"Mmm, cream and brandy, does it get much better?" He closed his eyes to savour the experience.

"I've never tried it," Sarah found her mouth-watering.

The food and drink rations she'd been given were worse than her school cafeteria used to serve up.

"Cream is like catnip to us," the fae purred.

The male looked her over, letting his eyes linger on her barely covered breasts. She was wearing a black leather thong and bra that left nothing to the imagination.

"You should try everything, at least once," he smiled in a predatory way, and noticing Nox across the bar he signalled to him.

"Why don't you bring me another of these, while I have a little chat with your master?"

Sarah knew exactly what he wanted to talk to the Midnight Prince about. Nox would probably threaten her family again if she refused to obey him. Her eyes darted over to the curtained entrance area and she saw Ebony standing guard. In desperation, she wished for Jareth to come and save her. The sound of raised voices snapped her out of her silent attempt at invocation and she almost spilled the drink on her tray.

"I saw the mark, but none of them have ever been off limits before, what's so special about her?" The silver haired fae was furious.

The Midnight Prince muttered something she couldn't hear which seemed to placate him and all was calm again. One of her fellow captives was summoned to the table, and a deal was struck. Sarah delivered the drink and hurried away as Nox glared at her through narrowed eyes. She was grateful to have been spared a trip to the private rooms, but curious as to the reason why. In her completive state, she managed to collide with a patron and drop her tray. She stooped to pick it up, offering apologies for her clumsiness. Her eyes met with familiar odd blue ones and she stumbled backwards, landing with a painful thud.

"How flattering, precious, that I have the power to literally knock you off your feet," Jareth reached down to help her up.

Sarah shouldn't have been surprised to see him, she did wish for him to appear. But after the way he'd left her the previous day, she hesitated before taking his hand. His touch sent shockwaves through her, although he was wearing grey leather gloves. He was dressed in the same manner as the night before, but with a dark grey raincoat and matching hat this time around. Somewhere in her muddled mind, she knew something wasn't right. His behaviour during their last encounter deserved her anger; it shouldn't have left her craving him.

"What can I get you?" She tried to focus on something other than his sinful gaze.

Jareth inched closer to her until they were almost touching.

"I'll have my usual," he drawled in her ear.

"A Bellini, wasn't it?" If she was a cartoon character there would have been love hearts in her eyes at that point.

He nodded smiling, as he saw how far under his thrall she'd fallen. The fae could literally drive humans out of their minds with lust, and to eventual death by despair if they abandoned them forever. The Goblin King thought how easy it would be to do that to Sarah. He could stoke her passion and then leave her to pine away to nothing. If he didn't think he'd die without her, he would.

She delivered his drink and he grabbed her wrist.

"It's not my thirst that needs quenching," he said.

"Number six is free," Nox appeared from out of nowhere and slid a key across the table.

Sarah followed willingly as Jareth led her towards the backstage area.

"The master said I was off limits, but not to you, right?" She purred.

The Goblin King's features darkened with anger.

"The Midnight Prince is not your master," he snarled.

They reached door number six and he unlocked it.

The room was similar to the one they'd been in before, with its big bed and mirrors. Sarah gazed mesmerized at their reflection.

"See anything you like, precious?" Jareth was close behind her and his voice sent tingles down her spine.

He removed his gloves and snaked a hand around her, softly caressing her breasts. The other one went lower, and she let out a gasp as his fingers worked their way underneath her thong.

"Already so wet?" He murmured in her ear.

Sarah couldn't help it, the small voice of reason inside her head wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but she wanted him to fuck her more.

He slid his middle and index fingers inside her stroking her with his thumb making her whimper.

"Lay on the bed, precious," Jareth instructed and she eagerly did his bidding.

He tore off her underwear and replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Sarah clutched onto the bed sheets as his tongue traced a spiral pattern around her core. Her orgasm hit with a blinding flash sending seemingly endless shockwaves through her body. Finally catching her breath, she was overtaken with desire for him, and it made her bold.

"I want to taste you," she purred grabbing at his belt.

He let her push him back against the bed and undress him. The magic he'd reawakened in her surged through her veins.

Jareth groaned with bliss as she trailed kisses over his body until she reached her prize. Sarah had never performed oral sex before, but he made her eager to try. She licked and teased him until he was hard against her mouth. Her lips slid over him, sucking in a frenzied back and forth motion as he growled at the overwhelming sensation. With his gentle direction, she worked every sensitive inch of him. This was not the first time he'd been attended to in such a way, but no one had ever pleasured him so satisfactorily. He saw stars as his hips bucked and he emptied himself into her mouth. Sarah was greedy for every last drop.

"Oh, my precious one, I was a fool to think I could ever live without you; you will be mine," Jareth vowed once he recovered the power of speech.

Sarah lay back against the bed letting the buzz she got from his essence permeate throughout her body. She felt more alive than ever before, as if all her senses were enhanced.

She looked up to find the Goblin King with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned and instinctively reached out to comfort him.

"I no longer wish to play the villain," he sighed against her hair.

"I've spent nine years consumed by bitterness over your rejection, when you left my kingdom in ruins and my heart shattered."

"You need to let it go already. I was fifteen Jareth, and you were the one who walked away last night, remember?" Sarah scolded.

He wore a contrite expression.

"I have a confession to make, precious; one I fear will make you hate me. But you deserve to know the truth," he risked a look into her green eyes, so deep they could hold a sea of tears.

"The fae have the power to leave a mark on humans they come into contact with. It is supposed to signify to our kind that a claim has been staked, of course, not all take heed. The mark also has the effect of making you unappealing to mortal men, which is why none have ever courted you. I wanted you to be cursed with the same kind of despair I felt, and experience the loneliness of never knowing the loving touch of another. If you hadn't fallen for Nox's trickery, you would have lived out your life without our paths ever crossing again, in person at least. I often watched you through my scrying crystals and mirrors, just to savour your misery. When I saw you'd ended up here, I was forced to intercede. Oh, I could have left you to the Midnight Prince and whoever wanted to pay for your services, but the right of taking your virginity was mine. I couldn't relinquish it to another, and I intended to take you only as an act of vengeance. When you offered yourself to me, I knew I didn't deserve you, and yet I couldn't refuse. Oh, my precious, if only you knew what you do to me, I hated myself for causing you pain. I love you so much it sickens me, and I can't seem to help it, I need to make you mine, forever," Jareth cupped her face in his hands waiting for her judgement.

Sarah didn't know what to think or feel. She glanced sideways at the mirrored wall.

"Where is it?" She questioned twisting and turning on the bed, certain she would have noticed a mark on her body.

"What?" The Goblin King was confused by her actions.

"The mark, where is it? Why can't I see it?"

Sarah once railed against the unfairness of things, and she wanted to again. His declaration of love was restoring and strengthening of the powers he'd gifted her. Her muddled mind began to clear.

Jareth ran his index finger over her lips and traced a line down her neck.

"You can't see it, precious, because you aren't fae, but it is right there," he dug his fingertip gently into the flesh above her left breast.

She looked down and stared hard at where he was pointing. It might have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn there was small tattoo resembling the shape of his amulet etched into her skin.

"What the…? How come I've never noticed it before?" she prodded at it.

The Goblin King frowned.

"It's not a question of how you never saw it, but rather, why can you see it now."

"I've been so lonely for such a long time," Sarah lamented.

"And it was all because of you," she jabbed him sharply in the chest.

"No mortal man could offer you what I can, precious. I want you to be my wife and rule beside me as my queen. Would you refuse me a second time?" Jareth challenged her.

"Fear you, love you and do as you say, wasn't that the deal?"

Sarah glared at him, angry for all the possible love affairs he'd stolen from her. But then, she'd never been much of a romantic. Her parent's marriage disintegrated before her eyes leaving her deeply cynical about relationships. Perhaps ordinary guys would never have stood a chance with her, anyway. She certainly struggled to think of any men she would have liked to get to know better. Once she found out Jareth actually existed; it was as if she'd been waiting for him all along.

"I guess I really should hate you, but I don't," she sighed.

The memory of a bad dream suddenly popped into her mind.

"What happened to my friends? Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, are they still in the Labyrinth?" Sarah questioned.

The Goblin King's eyes darkened.

"They were traitors and I was angry," he scowled.

Fear shot through her; perhaps he could make nightmares reality too.

"Y-you killed them?" Sarah felt sick.

Jareth's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing.

"How monstrous you think me, precious, I'm almost flattered."

"So, they're okay?" She frowned, trying to discern his meaning.

"Well, Higgle still hates his job, and Sir Didymus has been demoted to guarding the Pond of Pity, but at least the monster was useful in helping to rebuild my kingdom," Jareth explained.

Sarah chuckled; she shouldn't have assumed the worst, even if he'd given her little cause to think kindly of him.

"Am I forgiven, precious?" He gave her a heated look.

"I'm not sure you deserve to be," her resistance was low.

Before she knew what was happening, his tongue was gliding over the peaks of her breasts and his fingers were dipping between her thighs.

"I promise to make amends, I will be your slave, and I vow to spend whole days pleasuring you, if you wish me too," his voice was a low and seductive.

He was ready and she was slick as he buried himself deep inside her. Sarah felt as if her body was going to spontaneously combust as each thrust brought her closer to release. Her orgasm was tantalisingly close, but he refused to let her go all the way. She grabbed at his rear to direct him, driving him deeper, and begging him to go faster.

"Come for me, precious," he murmured in her ear as his own release beckoned.

The force of it took her by surprise and the whole room seemed to shake and convulse when Jareth fell over the precipice too. They were lost to the shared sensations of ecstasy pulsing through their bodies as they lay joined together.

"Wow," Sarah gasped.

When he'd regained his senses, the Goblin King rose to his feet and summoned a crystal.

"Catch," he threw it above her head, and it exploded in a puff of glitter leaving her clothed in an exquisite calf-length white gown with a jewelled bodice and black sash.

Jareth was dressed in the blink of an eye and he held his hand out to her.

"Come, my beautiful bride-to-be, I will inform the Midnight Prince that we are leaving.".

Sarah gladly took his arm, so swept up was she in the thrill of getting her own fairy tale ending, after all her lonely downtrodden years.

They made their way through the nightclub crowd in search of Nox. The Goblin King kept a protective and possessive hold on her. It was then she realised the scales had been completely removed from her eyes. She could see beyond the glamour that made the nightclub clientele look mostly human, and their true natures were revealed. Jareth was as handsome as ever, but the burly bald male security guards were really grotesque trolls. The room was full of hideous creatures pawing over the captive young women. How could she allow herself to be rescued like a helpless fairy tale princess, and leave them to their dreadful fates?

Sarah tugged at the Goblin King's hand and pulled him into a quiet alcove.

"I can't let you just whisk me away, what about the others?" She questioned.

Jareth gave her a curious look.

"What of them?" It was obvious he didn't care.

"I won't even consider going with you unless the other girls are freed. I can't leave them here to be sold for sex and goodness knows what," Sarah was adamant.

Now that her mind was clear, her fighting spirit had returned. Someone needed to put a stop to what was going on, and she knew it would have to be her.

Jareth's eyes blazed with anger.

"Sarah, don't defy me, I will not tolerate your disobedience," he warned.

She stood firm.

"If you love me like you say you do, you'll help me get these poor women back to their families. You owe me that at least, after everything," she argued.

The Goblin King's heart turned to ice again as her past victory over him echoed through his mind. She would not have the whip hand now, despite his burning passion for her.

"Come with me, Sarah, and be mine forever, or stay here and rot. I will not make you the offer of being my wife and queen for a third time," he threatened.

She shook her head.

"Don't you understand, I can't turn my back on them?"

"Very well," Jareth snarled.

"Go on then, who needs you?" Sarah's anger flared.

In a blinding flash of glitter, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Jetredgirl, Elisabeta Gray, Ellen Weaver, ArsGratiaAmoris, Kaytori and dcdomain6 for your reviews. I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Jetredgirl - The citrusy bits are hard (no pun intended!) I need a naughty words list too! **

**Ellen Weaver - I just can't bear to make Jareth evil because I never saw him that way. A man-sized spoilt brat, yes, but not evil. I do like dark stories, both reading and writing them, my mind can go to some strange twisted places at times! I wavered over the amount of darkness in this particular story because of the feedback I received. Maybe I should have stuck with my original vision, as nasty as that was. I have to be honest though, and say I'm much happier writing it the way it is now. Thanks for taking the time to provide such detailed feedback, I'm very grateful, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ArsGratiaAmoris - It's not the end, maybe the beginning of the end...**

**dcdomain6 - LOL at Bananas, don't put ideas into my head! ;-)**

**Olitiau - is a mythological small man-sized bat creature, reputed to exist in Central Africa.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review, thank you - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 5

Sarah panicked. What had she done? She couldn't take on a being like Nox without Jareth's help. He spoke of love, marriage and making her his queen, yet once again, he'd run out on her. The Goblin King did warn her he wasn't her hero, but that didn't stop a part of her wishing he would be. She could so easily have let him take her away from it all, but then who would save the others? Sarah knew she had to try, it's what her younger self would have done, and she wanted to be that brave again.

Her rediscovered courage was sorely tested when she looked around at the hellish clientèle of the club. A creature with the body of a man and the head of a snake flicked its tongue lasciviously in the direction of the topless dancers. Sarah shuddered with horror and tried to focus her mind on an escape plan. The curtained entrance area looked to be unguarded, to her surprise, and she walked towards it, trying to look as casual as possible so she could check it out.

"Where's the Goblin King?" Nox questioned appearing before her from behind the velvet curtain.

He had been watching her for a while.

"He, um, said he needed to go attend to some urgent Labyrinth business," she lied.

The Midnight Prince narrowed his eyes in scrutiny and hooked one of his fingers under her dress strap.

"Jareth does have a weakness for shiny things," he drawled.

His hand travelled lower and she shuddered with revulsion.

"His prowess with the ladies is the stuff of legend, he's a real fuck 'em and leave 'em type, so you must have something pretty special for him to come back for seconds," Nox stilled his hand on the black sash of her dress.

Sarah sensed he knew exactly what had happened between her and the Goblin King.

"Go change back into your work clothes," he ordered releasing her dismissively from his grasp so that she stumbled backwards.

She scurried away to the maze of backstage corridors, her mind occupied with trying to formulate some kind of plan of action. The sound of wheezy breathing and tapping, like sharp claws scampering across hard flooring, soon caught her attention. She swung around, her heart pounding, but she could nothing following her. The overhead strip lighting started to buzz and flicker as Sarah reached the dressing room door at the end of the corridor. She gripped the handle and jiggled it, only to find it was locked. There was a high pitched screeching sound which seemed to be closing in on her. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled as a hulking black entity materialised at the other end of the passageway. It was crouched low, poised and ready to attack.

"What the fuck?" She yelled.

The creature appeared to be a man-sized bat with blazing red eyes and sharp talons on its wings. It had fangs and clawed feet that looked like they could rip human flesh apart with ease. Panic gripped her and she kicked and pounded at the dressing room door with increasing desperation. There was nowhere for her to run, and the way back was blocked by the creature. It fixed her with its burning gaze and prepared to swoop.

"No," she screamed.

There was a sudden strange sensation in her arms, like a static electricity shock which travelled right through to her fingertips. A crystal ball unexpectedly formed in her hand, and amidst cursing with shock and fear she grappled to keep hold of it. There was no time for her to process the situation as the bat creature made its move.

"Get the fuck out," she screeched preparing to throw the orb at it.

Before she could act there was an explosion of fire, and her would-be-attacker was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Are you hurt, precious?" Jareth appeared behind the smouldering remains.

Sarah stood trying to form coherent words, momentarily overwhelmed, and she gazed in wonder at the crystal in her hands.

"Look," she gasped.

The Goblin King's eyes widened with surprise as he stepped over the ashes to give the glass orb closer examination.

"Where did you get this?" He inquired.

"Where do you get yours from?" Sarah asked as she glanced at his gloved hands.

"I mean you do that twisty turny wrist thing, and there they are. I'm not even sure how I made this appear," she peered inquisitively into the crystal.

Jareth was aghast.

"You mean you conjured it? Show me, he demanded.

Sarah frowned and reluctantly handed the orb over. He held it up to the flickering light giving it much scrutiny as she awaited his verdict.

"The magic is weak, and it wouldn't have killed the Olitiau, but it's not bad for a first attempt," Jareth was impressed.

"Olitiau?" She questioned.

"That," he pointed to the pile of smouldering ashes.

"The Midnight Prince obviously meant for it to kill you. It would have ripped you apart and supped on your blood," the Goblin King curled his lip in anger.

Sarah shuddered in horror.

"I thought you'd gone, you said you wouldn't help me," she didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms.

"Forgive me, precious, I can be a dreadfully dramatic at times. But I would never let anything harm you," he moved to kiss her but she evaded him.

"So you'll help me then?" He still had a long way to go before he was redeemed in her eyes.

Jareth glared at her.

"Nox does need to be taught a lesson, but my idea of retribution might not be the same as yours," he warned.

"I just want to get those poor girls out of his grasp," Sarah's skin crawled with revulsion as she thought of the monstrosities in the club pawing at them.

Her thoughts turned back to magic. She shook her arms and tried to invoke the static electricity feeling again.

"How come I can make crystal balls appear all of a sudden? What did you do to me?" Sarah shot him an accusatory glance.

The Goblin King looked slightly sheepish.

"Remember those _certain_ powers I gave you?" He asked.

She nodded with a frown of confusion.

"That's crazy, I've never been able to perform magic," she rebuffed.

"Yes, you did when you ran my Labyrinth, only on a small scale, but it was in you. When you stopped believing the powers faded and lay dormant, until last night," Jareth's eyebrows twitched suggestively in reference to their intimacy.

"It only took a wave of your wand, huh?" Sarah could hardly believe what was happening to her. The ability was inside her the whole time and she never knew it.

The Goblin King laughed.

"I think it was a little bit more than that, precious," he claimed her lips with his own.

"Well, ain't this a pretty picture," Nox appeared at the other end of corridor.

He gestured towards the remains of the vanquished Olitiau.

"Aw, man, Badru was a good customer of mine," he lamented.

The Midnight Prince maintained his distance, and Jareth slipped a protective arm around Sarah's waist as he turned to acknowledge him.

"I'm sure you went to great pains to inform him my precious one was off the menu, although it appeared to have slipped his mind," he sneered.

Nox was nonchalant.

"Can it really be that the great Goblin King, notorious lady-killer that he is, has fallen in love? And with a mortal, no less, well ain't that sweet?"

"You can go fuck yourself," Sarah jeered.

The Midnight Prince stepped forward intent on doing her harm, but seeing Jareth's arm tight around her, he paused.

"He has Ebony for that job, precious," the Goblin King kept his eyes fixed on his foe as he spoke in her ear.

"Shame your father took such a dim view of your choice of lover. Although, the fact she's also your sister does complicate matters somewhat."

Nox snarled in anger.

"Ew," Sarah grimaced with disgust.

"You do know Miss Sugar Tits signed herself away to me, body and soul, right?" The Midnight Prince crowed, ready to play hardball.

Jareth flashed his sharp teeth.

"Sarah is mine," he growled.

"Hang on just a doggone minute, I don't belong to either of you," she protested, freeing herself from the Goblin King's grasp.

"You signed my contract," Nox countered.

"You drugged me, you sneaky bastard," Sarah was blazing with fury.

She felt the static electricity feeling building and flowing through her whole body. Anger seemed to make it stronger and she tried to channel it to her fingertips.

The Midnight Prince grinned menacingly as he swiftly reached behind his back and pulled a gun on them. It was a long barrelled colt python revolver with a wooden handle and he alternated his aim between the two targets. He gave a chastising shake of his head as Jareth made a move to manifest a crystal.

"You know, there's a cute human slang term for guns like these; big iron, that's what they call 'em. You wanna guess what kinda bullets I got, huh? I had to have 'em custom made, but it was worth it," Nox was enjoying making the Goblin King squirm.

"I think you've been away from the fae realm for too long, resorting to such a mortal crudity," Jareth waved his hand dismissively, maintaining his bravado despite his justified concerns.

Sarah moved as close to him as she could get. She knew what a gun could do to her and hoped the fae had other means of defence. It worried her that he appeared as unnerved as she was.

"When in Rome," The Midnight Prince's lips twisted into a sinister grin.

The Goblin King wondered how depleted his foe's magic was for him to require earthly weaponry. The longer he was away from his own kind, the weaker it would get.

"I was gonna let you take her, you know, for old time's sake. All you had to do was pay the standard fee and she could have been yours, but not anymore," Nox tapped his finger on the trigger.

"If you kill me, the Fae Council of Justice will hunt you down and execute you," Jareth warned.

Sarah felt her panic rising as it became clear they were both under equal threat of being shot to death.

"Iron bullets, my pretty," Nox explained sensing her fear.

She frowned with confusion.

"You wanna kill a fae, you need something made outta iron," he nodded towards the gun.

The static electricity charge was still buzzing through her. It was a big risk to take, but Sarah thought if she could manifest a crystal to distract Nox, there might be some way of disarming him.

Jareth was silent while he worked through the escape options in his mind. Every one carried the risk of a shot being fired before he could transport them away from danger.

"No one has to die," the Midnight Prince spoke with a smug swagger; he knew what his opponent was thinking.

"Go back to your goblins and give me the girl," he demanded.

"Never," Jareth hissed.

The time to act was upon her, Sarah let the static travel to her fingertips and a glass orb began to form.

"What the...?" Nox exclaimed.

She launched it in his direction with all the malicious intent she could muster, which wasn't hard given her hatred of him.

"Have a nightmare of your own, you twisted bastard," she snarled.

Her weak magic was no match for the Midnight Prince, but it was enough to throw him off balance. His finger squeezed down on the trigger of the revolver as he fell, sending his aim off course. The gun fired with a loud bang and the bullet ricocheted off the wall behind its targets. Jareth covered Sarah's body with his own, to shield her from harm. He clasped her hand in his in preparation for transporting them back to his kingdom.

"Make the wish, I can't take you otherwise," he pleaded.

Nox was scrambling to his feet and preparing to take aim again. There was no time to argue, she was going to have to do as he said. Turning back to the Goblin King, she let out a shriek of horror upon seeing a blood stain spreading over the right arm of his white shirt.

"Oh, fuck," Sarah gasped fearing the worst.

"Say the words," Jareth commanded ignoring her fussing over him.

His body was weakening by the second and soon he wouldn't have the necessary strength needed to transport them.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me home right now," Sarah yelled.

A breeze whipped up around them and there was the muffled sound of gunfire as their surroundings changed.

She was expecting to see Jareth's castle appear or the Labyrinth, but instead the drab walls of her own tiny apartment materialised around them.

"Home sweet home," Sarah muttered under her breath.

It was what she wished for, after all.

She turned to Jareth to find his complexion was ashen. He slumped against her barely able to muster the strength to stay on his feet.

"Need to lie down," he rasped.

Sarah supported him the short distance to her small bedroom and lowered him gently onto her narrow bed.

"How can I help you?" She was frantic with fear.

Her hands hovered with uncertainty over his injured arm. She completed a first aid course in college, but her memory of the specifics was hazy, and it was for humans not fae.

His breathing was shallow and his lips were blue tinged.

"Jareth, can you hear me?" Sarah was terrified he was about to die and contemplated calling for an ambulance.

She softly brushed her lips over his.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

"I should get you to a hospital."

He gripped her with his uninjured hand.

"No, they cannot help me," the Goblin King was resolute.

The sleeve of his shirt was roomy and so she began carefully rolling it up so she could look at the wound. Sarah let out a sigh of relief as it looked like the bullet had only grazed his skin. But maybe that was enough to kill him, she didn't know. If iron was deadly to the fae, a scratch with something made from it might be all it took.

Jareth's eyes fluttered and his odd gaze tried to focus on her face.

"Put some honey on it, or witch hazel, use no human medicines," he instructed, his voice reduced to a whisper.

"Need to sleep," he murmured and was instantly out like a light.

Sarah held onto his hand concerned at how cold he felt. She eased her duvet out from under him and covered him up. She reached for her worn throw blanket for extra warmth. It was hardly fit for a king, but as long as it kept him from freezing to death, that was the most important thing.

"Honey," she muttered to herself, knowing full well she didn't have any.

She tenderly kissed his forehead and looked around for her purse so she could run out to the store. It was nowhere to be found, and then she remembered, the Midnight Prince must have taken it when he drugged her. Sarah started panicking again; he had her wallet and keys to her apartment, not that the fae required anything as mundane as keys to enter a building. They needed to find somewhere safe, if such a place existed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She wailed at the unconscious Goblin King.

Sarah had quite forgotten it was the middle of the night, or that she was dressed in a white evening gown. Even if there was some place for them to go, she could never move him on her own. Her magic was probably too weak to transport them anywhere, and it seemed bizarre for her to even be contemplating such an act. Her world had been turned upside down and everything was in flux, trying to make some sense of the craziness that was now her life would have to wait. Sarah knew her mother had a weekend getaway place she rarely used. She decided there was no harm in trying to transport there. Clasping Jareth's limp hand in hers, she said the words.

"I wish we were in my mother's house in the Hamptons."

Nothing happened.

Maybe it was just a case of not doing it right, rather than lacking the ability. Sarah resolved to try again, she took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut, trying to picture the place as best she could. It was a while since she'd been there, but she had some happy memories of school summer vacations spent in that house. The sound of heavy footsteps outside her apartment door drove home the need for urgent action. It was probably only one of her neighbours, but she couldn't take the risk of being wrong. Sarah climbed under the bedcovers with Jareth and hugged him tightly to her, minding his injured arm. She wished again and held her breath in anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

**A big THANK YOU to Ellen Weaver, dcdomain6, Jetredgirl, Lylabeth 1, and Kaytori for your reviews and feedback. **

**Ellen Weaver - I like the way your mind works!**

**Lylabeth 1 - I appreciate you giving this story a chance, although it's not really your cup of tea. I always try to give plenty of warning of content, but after that it's reader beware! I didn't mean to imply that Jareth would literally die without her, as I agree the folklore tales do only refer to mortals as being affected in that way. I intended it to be more of a dramatic expression of the way Jareth is obsessed with Sarah. I have read a lot of folklore, myth and legend stuff in my time, but I'm not a slave to the details. I do admire those who incorporate it in their stories, when it's well done. I have read 'Bad Blood' and I did like it, although I found it quite similar in theme to Scattered Logic's 'The Enticement', which I preferred. Linda isn't dead in this story, just estranged from Sarah.**

**Kaytori - Here's my understanding of the whole fae and iron thing - Folklore tales tell of cold iron (some think this means cold-forged iron, where the metal is worked and shaped using heavy machinery at low temperatures, or just iron that is cold temperature wise) as being deadly, or at least acts as a repellent to the fae. Horseshoes made of iron used to be hung above doorways and near babies cradles to keep them away. I've never read of human blood being deadly to the fae in any folklore tales. Indeed, some people think these creatures were the origin of the vampire myths as some fae were said to drink human blood and eat human flesh. I know a little bit about biology and that the human body contains 3-4 grams of iron, with men having slightly more than women. I'm thinking, that because many folklore tales tell of humans and fae reproducing, our blood can't be toxic to them or we wouldn't be able to make babies with them... If any of it were actually real, that is! I know scientific inaccuracies bug some people, they bug me sometimes too, but in this story I was going more for the myth than the science. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. All constructive criticism is gratefully received - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 6

Sarah was sure her attempt at transportation had failed and they were still in her apartment. It was stupid of her to even try, _who did she think she was?_ Enough people had told her she wasn't worth spit over the years. _Jareth saw something special in her,_ _though,_ she reassured herself. He'd gifted her magic powers and called her precious. _Wasn't that the name of that serial killer's dog in Silence of the Lambs? _Sarah pondered. The Goblin King probably did see her as some cute little pet he could own and pamper. She couldn't even begin to express what they were to each other. Friends? Enemies? Lovers? They could be all three at once and that was part of his deadly charm.

With great reluctance, Sarah was forced to accept that they couldn't stay under the bedclothes forever. It beat facing the disappointment of failing again or having to deal with formulating another escape plan. The old Sarah, the one who triumphed over the Labyrinth and its king, wouldn't have given up so easily. Her twenty four year old self was finally realising, and daring to believe, she was stronger than she ever knew. Tentatively, she peered out from under the duvet and gasped with shock.

"I did it," Sarah grinned with delight.

"Piece of cake," she giggled, it was a long time since she'd used that expression.

The only way the moment could have been better was if she'd had Jareth to share it with, but he remained pale and limp by her side. Taking a longer look at their surroundings, she saw they were in the guest room of her mother's house in the Hamptons. It used to be her room when she'd stayed there as a teenager, but the red and grey striped eighties décor was long gone. Sarah marvelled again at how much her life had changed in only a couple of days. It was a surreal mind fuck and she couldn't let herself get too carried away when there was work to be done. Stifling a yawn, and noting the time was almost three in the morning, she wrapped the Goblin King up as best she could and went in search of supplies.

There was a first aid kit in the master bathroom and a few items of clothing hung in the closet. Sarah changed out of her evening gown and into one of her mother's casual sweater dresses. She gathered up everything she thought they could use and then made her way to the kitchen. It didn't look like the place had been occupied for a while; the magazines on the coffee table were months out of date. There were a couple of bottles of her mother's favourite Champagne in the fridge. All the cupboards were bare, except for two jars of caviar, a box of expired crackers and a bag of coffee beans. Sarah was happy to take what she could get, and a smile lit up her face as she spied an untouched jar of honey tucked away on the bottom shelf.

Returning to the bedroom with her haul, she began tending to Jareth. He remained out cold, but at least his breathing was deep and even. His natural paleness made it difficult to gauge if there'd been any improvement in his condition. Sarah carefully removed his shirt and cleaned up the wound on his arm. The bleeding had long since stopped but the jagged tear was an angry red colour and looked sore. She slathered on plenty of honey and covered it with a bandage. Jareth's lips soon lost their hint of blueness and warmth began to return to his body. Sarah tenderly smoothed down his unruly blond hair, which now resembled the Goblin King's untamed mane of old. Whatever glamour he'd been using to make himself appear more human was obviously impossible to maintain in his current state. Jareth was achingly beautiful in repose and she couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his pale cheek. Snuggling down with him under the duvet, she quickly drifted off to sleep.

_Sarah, can you hear me?_

_I created a nightmare just for you..._

She awoke in a cold sweat with the sound of the Midnight Prince's laughter ringing in her ears. Sunlight was streaming through the open window and the clock showed it was almost ten in the morning. Jareth was still sound asleep by her side as she eased herself out of bed. He didn't stir as she checked his bandage and changed the dressing. The wound was closing up nicely and seemed to be healing well. Sarah made her way to the kitchen to scavenge what she could in the way of breakfast. There was a store not too far away, but without any money, it wouldn't do her much good. Her mother sometimes left spare change lying around, and so she hunted as she munched on some stale crackers dipped in caviar. They couldn't stay for long without proper provisions, and Sarah wondered about the limits of her magic. Maybe she could conjure up some food, or some money, either would be fine by her.

The telephone started to ring making her jump out of her skin. She let her hand hover over the receiver debating whether or not to answer it. Better that no one find out where she was, not with Nox on the warpath. The memory of her dream made Sarah shudder, maybe he already knew where they were. _What if he made good on his threats against her family?_ She drew her hand back from the phone as the ringing stopped and accidentally knocked over a small portable radio. It was tuned into a station which was in the middle of playing Metallica's Enter Sandman. A thudding sound from above sent Sarah racing up the stairs, making her miss the news bulletin.

_"The local police have not yet confirmed the identities of the three people found dead at the house in Rockland County, although they are believed to be an adult male an adult female and an eleven year old boy. We've heard unconfirmed reports that all three died from gunshot wounds. Police are still trying to determine the whereabouts of an eight year old girl, also believed to be from the same family..."_

"Jareth?" Sarah shrieked, fearful the Midnight Prince might have found them.

She forgot she'd left the first aid kit on the edge of the bed. The Goblin King's movement must have sent it toppling and the contents were scattered all over the floor. His eyelids flickered.

"S-Sarah," his voice was barely a whisper.

"Jareth, can you hear me?" She questioned hovering over him.

His odd blue eyes opened wide with panic until he saw her. The sight of her sweet smiling face soothed him.

"How do you feel? Are you healing?" Sarah tenderly stroked his cheek.

"Weak, need to go home," he mumbled.

"It's not safe at my place," she misunderstood him.

"_My_ home," Jareth stated as forcefully as he could.

"You must have transported us away from Nox or else we would be in my castle now," his voice cracked from the effort of speaking.

Small fragments of iron from the bullet were still in his bloodstream and he needed the powerful magic of his own realm to heal properly.

Sarah was torn, if she was successful at transporting them both to the Underground, would she ever be able to leave? The Goblin King wanted her to be his forever; he'd already told her as much. Once he got his strength back, her fledgling magic would be no match for his, and she couldn't rely on him to respect her wishes. What he was offering was tempting, there was no denying that, but they were practically strangers. Was mind blowing sex enough of a foundation to build a marriage on?

Jareth had drifted back to sleep by the time she turned her attention back to him. He looked so fragile and helpless; she knew it wasn't right to leave him where he was. Sarah took a deep breath, clasped his hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"I wish we were in the Goblin King's castle right now," she said.

Nothing happened. Two further attempts only brought forth the fluttering of a light breeze.

"I can't do it, Jareth, I'm sorry," Sarah squeezed his fingers lightly in her own.

He remained unconscious and her thoughts drifted back to her family_. Should she call them and warn them about Nox? What would she say? _The noise from the radio drifted up from the kitchen and she set off to silence it.

"_Police are still trying to trace the missing girl's older sister, Sarah Williams. The last confirmed sighting of the twenty four year old was three days ago…"_

She froze in her tracks, _Jenna was missing? _It was surely the work of the Midnight Prince; it was too much of a coincidence, otherwise. _Oh, God, why didn't I warn them? _The radio was playing an old Cher song as she hit the off switch. Sarah reached for the TV remote and searched for a news channel while scrambling to reach for the telephone.

"_Robert Williams, his wife Irene, and their eleven year old son Toby, were all pronounced dead at the scene…"_

Her blood ran cold.

"_Eight year old Jenna Williams was believed to be at home when her father shot his wife and son dead before turning the gun on himself…"_

"No," Sarah gasped, feeling as if she'd been punched in the gut.

She collapsed into a nearby armchair, too shocked to cry or do anything. The television screen flashed recent pictures of her and her sister as the police chief appealed for information. Her father, stepmother and Toby were dead and the Midnight Prince had kidnapped Jenna. Sarah ran to the sink and vomited.

"Nooooooooooooo!" She let out an anguished howl.

"This cannot be happening," she repeated over and over.

Sarah ran to retrieve the telephone, her hands shaking so badly she almost dropped it.

_Who can I call? Who should I call? The police? _She knew she could never hope to explain the situation to the authorities. Slamming the phone down on the kitchen counter, she raced up the stairs.

"Jareth, can you hear me? Wake the fuck up, I need you," she grabbed him by the shoulders with no regard for his wound and shook him hard.

There was no response.

"Wake up, damn you," Sarah slapped his face.

The Goblin King remained motionless.

"I wish I'd never met any of you fucking crazy faes," she sobbed.

Her tears splashed off his bare chest and she let her head rest there for a moment. The steady thrum of his heartbeat echoed in her ear.

"I don't know what to do, Jareth," Sarah held onto him and wept.

Despite her new magic powers, she knew taking down Nox and Ebony wasn't something she could do alone. _What was made from iron these days? _She had a vague memory of reading folklore tales where cold iron, mostly in the form of horseshoes, was hung above doors to repel the fae. There might be a few small things lying around, like hooks and nails, but nothing she could fashion into a weapon. Jenna might already be dead, and even if she wasn't, what hope did Sarah have of saving her sister? She thought about the little girl with her bright blue eyes that were just like her brother's, and her long wavy blonde hair. They never became close and she regretted that. Big sisters were supposed to look out for their younger siblings and she'd let them down. Her sobs came freely for the family she'd lost, and for all the opportunities that would now never come to put things right.

Eventually, Sarah stilled and her tears stopped falling. There was only one thing she could do without the Goblin King's help. If Nox was holding Jenna, and her sister was still alive, she had to do whatever was necessary to free her. Shakily, she reached out to touch the face of her sleeping companion. They might have been able to make it work between them; _he gave her magic powers for fuck sake._ She was precious to him, even if he didn't see her as an equal.

"Say hi to my old friends for me, and tell them I'm sorry I stopped believing. It would've been nice to see them all again. Goodbye, Jareth," Sarah pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you," she stifled a sob and got up to leave.

"No," his hand shot out and firmly grabbed her wrist.

"Jareth, you have to let me go, Nox has my sister and he killed the rest of my family, just as sure as if he'd fired that gun himself. They're all dead because of me," she wailed.

"He'll kill her and make you watch and then he'll kill you too," the Goblin King was breathing hard between words with the effort of holding onto her.

"At least we'd all be together again, even if it is in death," Sarah was almost resigned to her fate.

Jareth's face contorted in pain and anger.

"Do you think I could ever bear to lose you again?" His voice was fierce despite his frailty.

"I have to go, don't you understand? Jenna needs me and I've let her down enough already," Sarah freed herself from his weakening grasp.

"Don't defy me," he snarled.

She could see the Goblin King was in no state to make good on any threats.

"You can't stop me, and you're in no condition to help me. I'm gonna tool up the best I can and then I'm gonna try to take that son-of-a-bitch down. I need to find some stuff made out of iron, and I can get some salt, that'll repel him, right?" Sarah was already making a mental checklist.

"I'll kill the Midnight Prince, or die trying," she went to the door, ignoring Jareth's pleas for her to stay with him.

"What if I could bring them back?" He called after her.

Sarah came to a halt at the top of the stairs.

"Your father, your stepmother, and Toby, I could make it so they never died. Jenna would be safe too," Jareth's offer tempted her to return to the bedroom.

Hope burned bright in her eyes.

"You could do that?" Sarah looked at him with awe.

The Goblin King didn't look capable of doing much of anything as he slumped back against the pillows.

"Not here, not like this, I need to go home first and regain my strength," he rasped, sleep threatening to claim him once more.

Sarah wanted to believe and trust in him. Her attempts to get him back to his castle had already failed and they couldn't just sit around and wait. There was no way she was leaving Jenna in Nox's grasp for a second longer than she had too.

"Come, precious, take my hand, we must go now," Jareth knew neither of them possessed the power to do it alone.

"It won't work, and even if it did, I can't leave my sister in that hellhole while we go running back to your kingdom. Nox needs to die, for my family, and for all those other girls he's keeping prisoner there," Sarah argued.

He puffed with exasperation.

"I'm offering to restore your family back to life, isn't that what you want above everything else?" Jareth questioned.

"At what cost though, huh? That's what I want to know," she stepped closer to him.

"Take my hand Sarah and wish with me," he reached out to her.

"_I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you," _she recalled the words he once spoke to her as clear as day.

_The lives of her family were at stake and no matter what price he wanted her to pay, wouldn't it be worth it to get them back? Didn't he want her to be his wife and queen? She could do that. What more might he ask of her? _

"My dad, Irene, Toby, and Jenna, in exchange for what?" Sarah needed to know as she slowly reached out her hand to his.

Jareth used his last reserves of energy to grab hold and entwine his fingers with hers.

"I can turn back the clock to before you met the Midnight Prince and everything that has happened since will be undone," he explained.

"Will I remember any of it?" Sarah reasoned she wouldn't be sorry to forget the nasty stuff.

The tender moments they'd shared and the discovery of her magic powers were memories she'd be sorry to lose.

Jareth sighed.

"I alone will carry the memory of this time. Nox and Ebony might be fae but they are nowhere near as powerful as I am, when I haven't been weakened by cold iron that is. Now say the words with me, precious."

Her green eyes locked with his asymmetrical ones. Ultimately, nothing mattered except restoring her family.

"I wish we were in the Goblin King's castle," she said.

"I wish we were in my castle," Jareth held her gaze as they waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to dcdomain6, Ellen Weaver, Jeebs444, Jetredgirl and Aleta Wolff for you reviews, much appreciated one and all.**

**dcdomain6 - Uh, oh...**

**Ellen Weaver - I hope you like this chapter... I had to cut the stuff about folk lore and belief making things true, because it didn't really fit. I answered the iron thing before the last chapter anyway, so it felt like a retread. **

**Jeebs444 - Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jetredgirl - Jareth was never classified as fae in the movie, so the freedom is there to do your own thing. I've seen him described as fae and decided to go with it, but I generally prefer to put my own twist on the established folklore. Many published authors tamper with mythology all the time, I mean look at what Stephenie Meyer did with Vampires in the Twilight series. I don't see the problem with writers taking things like fae, vampires and zombies etc and doing their own thing with them, that's what fiction is, isn't it? Anyway, I know there will always be some sticklers for the established folklore, but you can't please 'em all! **

**Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story (all two chapters of it!)**

**Aleta Wolff - Thank you!**

**This is the penultimate chapter, and I think the last one will be more of an epilogue, but I will have to see how it shakes out when I've worked through all the kinks...**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 7

A swirling breeze whipped up around them, and there was a palpable shift in the atmosphere. It was an all over tingling sensation, something Sarah hadn't felt when they'd transported before. She wondered if it had something to do with being in a different realm. Daring to look around, she discovered they were lying on a large four poster bed in a dimly lit stone-walled chamber. The dark wooden furniture, accessorised with animal horns and bones, convinced her they were in the right place. This was Jareth's bedroom.

"You're home now," Sarah gently smoothed back his feathery blond tresses.

"Need to sleep," his voice faded to a whisper.

"No, you can't, what about my family? How long's this gonna take?" She was anxious to get the wheels in motion.

Jareth was already unconscious, the effort of transporting drained him and he needed rest to renew his powers.

Sarah could hear the goblins scampering around outside the door, their wheezy laughter echoed through the bedchamber. There was something so familiar about that sound, like she'd heard it many times before. _Of course, the old heating pipes in her apartment, _they made the exact same noise. Sarah shuddered with the realisation that they'd been with her the whole time. Jareth and his goblins never left even when she stopped believing in them. He had already confessed to spying on her, savouring her misery, he said. But he'd been just as lonely as she was, at least that was the impression he'd given. His decadent bed appeared to tell a different story, and gave rise to imaginings of wild scenes of debauchery. Nox said the Goblin King's sexual prowess with the ladies was legendary, and Sarah could easily believe it. The haste with which she gave up her virginity to him made her blush.

The sound of Jareth's light snoring shook her from her reverie. If she was going to be stuck there until he got his strength back, a little snooping would help to pass the time.

"Ew, who was your interior decorator, Leatherface?" Sarah shuddered at the sight of a chair made from bones and fur.

She got up from the bed and started to investigate her surroundings. It was night-time, and the place was lit by a few candelabras with long brittle strands of wax hanging from them. A fire burned in the hearth making shadows dance on the walls. The flames licked at the grate and crackled, adding to the room's amber glow and providing much needed warmth. There was a grand but battered wooden desk stacked high with parchments, at the other end of the room. A hefty red leather bound book sat in the middle of all the chaos. The cover was embossed with silver gilded spiral patterns with an insignia the same as Jareth's amulet. There was a long gold ribbon tucked into it and with great effort, Sarah opened the book to the marked page. It appeared, at first glance, to be some kind of ledger. There were names, possibly of wished away children and the wishers themselves. The numbers listed alongside looked like years and ages. Each page was divided into seven columns and next to every person's details was one of two words. The wishers were all labelled as _'Failed' _and the wished away were all designated the fate of _'Goblin'_. Sarah leafed through the pages looking for her own name. It was hard to miss, as hers was the only one marked _'Succeeded' _and Toby's simply said_ 'Returned'._

She carefully closed the heavy book and made her way over to the door. The distant sound of goblins scurrying about could still be heard and she wondered how they'd react to seeing her. Sarah briefly contemplated snuggling up with Jareth and waiting for him to wake up. It would probably be the most sensible option, if only the idea of exploring the castle wasn't so tempting. She'd barely seen any of it the first time around. Tentatively, she reached for the catch and pulled the heavy wooden door open. Glancing from left to right, she was relieved to find the passage empty. Burning torches illuminated the way as Sarah carefully proceeded down a set of winding stone steps that threatened to go on forever. A hissing noise drew her attention and a black cat sprung out of the darkness. It arched its back and spat as its green eyes met hers.

"Nice kitty," she glowered and skittered out of its way.

The spiral staircase eventually led to a long dark corridor, lit by a single torch at the far end. A strange compulsion overtook her, like she needed to see whatever was down there. A maze of cobwebs stretched across the walls, as if no one had passed that way for some time. Sarah brushed frantically at them as they snapped and stuck to her. Wheezy laughter filled her ears and goblin shaped shadows flitted around her. She kicked and swatted at them to no avail as they did not have solid form. There was a heavy wooden door at the end of the corridor and she heaved it open. Inside, the room was circular with three archways set into the stone and each one led to a separate tunnel. There was no light save for the torch outside the doorway. Sarah pulled it from its bracket and advanced towards the first arch. Wielding the flaming rod as much for protection as for illumination, she followed the narrow passage. After a short distance, it opened out into another circular chamber filled with alcoves.

"Oh my God," she gasped almost dropping the torch in shock.

This place was a catacomb, and each stone recess was filled with piles of bones.

_Who were they?_ She wondered. Many of the skeletons were child-sized, which creeped her out more than anything. They didn't all look like human remains, and she supposed most of them could be goblins. There were inscriptions carved into the stones but the writing was in a language she couldn't understand. Sarah shuddered and thought about her family, whether Jareth could actually resurrect them or not, at that moment in time they were dead. Her sister was in the hands of the worst kind of monster in a place that might as well be hell. Those women she wanted to free were still his slaves, and there was no telling how many of them he'd already sent to their deaths. Sarah never found out what happened to Meredith Laker, the woman who went missing before she fell into Nox's trap. Maybe her bones were lying forgotten somewhere in a place like this. Tears filled her eyes as she made her way back to the entrance.

"You shouldn't be in here."

Sarah was startled by the familiar sounding gruff voice and dropped her torch. It flickered on the stone floor shining its light on a pair of scuffed brown leather boots and short stumpy legs.

"Hoggle, is that you?" She inquired, hope sparking in her heart.

The little dwarf stepped closer to get a better look at the young woman.

"Do I knows you?" He asked, wearing a scowl of suspicion.

"It's me, Sarah," she said, her heart sinking over his lack of recognition.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," Hoggle muttered to himself as if he was trying to place her.

"No, don't knows you," he said.

She picked up the torch and held it so it illuminated her features.

"I know it's been nine years, but we were friends and you helped me get my brother back. Have you really forgotten?"

Sarah felt a stab of guilt, because until a few days ago, she'd dismissed Hoggle as being nothing more than part of a dream. If he truly didn't remember who she was, could she blame him?

The little dwarf's face was filled with confusion.

"I knows the story of the girl who beat the king and broke his heart, but I don't recalls being a part of it," he shook his head.

"Well you were, and if it wasn't for you and Sir Didymus and Ludo, I never would have made it to the castle in time," Sarah crouched down so they were eye to eye.

The sound of marching footsteps echoed down the corridor towards them.

"You're an intruder here, whoever you says you are, and I ain't got no choice but to have you locked up in the dungeons until his Majesty returns," Hoggle informed her as a troop of armoured goblins barged into the room.

"No." Sarah protested as they swarmed her and jabbed the air with their spiky sticks.

"Hoggle, please," she begged.

Her plea fell on deaf ears and then she remembered her magic powers.

"I wish I was in the Goblin King's bedroom," Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and felt the air change around her.

"Where have you been, my precious, I missed you," Jareth murmured in her ear.

How she'd transported directly into the Goblin King's bed, she didn't know. His lips were on hers before she could protest. He pinned her firmly beneath him and began hitching up her dress. He was aroused and ready for her. His clothes were already gone and he swiftly made hers vanish. The wound on his arm was completely healed leaving no scar.

"What about my family?" Sarah tried to cool his ardour, but he was insistent.

"Hush, my darling, we have all the time in the world," Jareth's skilful caresses soon had her ready for him.

"I've got so many questions," she said between his fervent kisses.

He eased into her and drew back massaging her sweet spot as she groaned with pleasure.

"All you need to know is that I love you," he licked and nipped at her neck making her back arch.

"I will reorder time for you and move the stars too," Jareth gazed deeply into her eyes as he thrust into her with increasing vigour.

Sarah cried out as he brought her tantalisingly close, and all other thoughts were lost in the haze of anticipated ecstasy. Her orgasm hit with such intensity nothing else existed but the rapture of his sweet embrace.

"How could I ever forget this?" She murmured against his shoulder as he lay panting from his own release.

"This won't be the end for us, my precious, I swear," Jareth vowed after he caught his breath.

"If losing you were part of the deal, there would be no deal," he was deadly serious.

His words shook Sarah out of her post-coital bliss.

"You mean you wouldn't bring back my family, or kill Nox, if it meant you and I could never be together?" She questioned breaking free from his embrace.

He didn't reply.

The Goblin King didn't do anything unless he stood to gain from it; she should have learned that lesson by now.

"What if I wanted this to be the end for us?" Sarah questioned.

Returning to her old hollow life wasn't a pleasant thought. However, if he removed his mark from her things might be different. Her options didn't have to be limited to him or no one. Sexually, they burned together like a raging inferno, but what else did they have in common?

"What if I asked you to let me go?" She challenged him.

It might be enough to satisfy her to know that he would.

Jareth pursed his lips in contemplation and got out of the bed.

"Here's what's going to happen," he said conjuring up clothing fit for a Goblin King.

An antique looking wall clock appeared, hovering in the air behind him.

"I will reorder time to before you met the Midnight Prince and the events of the last three days will be erased. Your family will be alive and Nox won't know anything about them or you. My path and his, need never cross again," Jareth explained.

Sarah frowned with confusion.

"He tried to kill you," she was incredulous expecting him to be planning retribution.

"He won't actually have done anything to me, or to you. I can't undo the crimes he's committed and then kill him for them," Jareth argued.

"What about all those other girls he's kidnapped, am I supposed to just forget about them?" Sarah blazed with indignation on their behalf.

The Goblin King let out a puff of exasperation.

"You will forget about them, that is what I've been telling you, precious. You do want your family restored and unharmed, don't you? Then forgetting about everything else is the price you will have to pay."

How could her choice be anything other than her family?

"The only other option is to leave things unchanged and return to the club. Maybe your sister is still alive and together we could kill Nox and Ebony. We could free Jenna and all those other girls he's got trapped there. We could do that, but your father, stepmother and Toby would have to stay dead," Jareth warned.

She fixed her green eyes on him.

"You said you wouldn't forget, so you could help those girls," Sarah was choosing her family but didn't want that to mean throwing the others under a bus.

"Why would I do that? Unearthly creatures have been preying on humans for millennia, what good would saving a few of them do?" Jareth was pragmatic.

He was capable of great love when it came to her, but as the Goblin King, he was largely indifferent to her species.

"You wouldn't do it for me?" Sarah rose naked from the bed and strode towards him. Hoping there was still a chance he could do something he didn't stand to gain from.

"Precious, I would be your slave, but if I did what you're asking we would be back to square one. The Midnight Prince has powerful friends, and if I attack him without just cause they will attack me. They will hunt down and kill everyone I care about, which is a very short list, with you at the top. Believe me when I say there is no other way," Jareth held her possessively to his chest, his hands cupping her rear.

Sarah was forced to admit defeat, and at least she wouldn't be haunted by the faces of those girls or remember anything about them. It didn't make it alright, but when it came down to them or her family, they were always going to lose.

"Okay, let's do this," she said.

The clock was ticking behind the Goblin King's head.

"You will feel as if you are falling, but all will be well, precious, so do not fear," he tenderly caressed her cheek to reassure her.

"I'll get to court you properly the next time around, and you will be mine," he vowed.

"What will happen to the powers you gave me?" Sarah questioned flexing her fingers and thinking of the crystals she'd conjured.

"When you become my wife and queen you will be gifted some fae abilities," Jareth was evasive.

She gave him a hard glare.

"The truth? I'll have to reclaim what I gave you so that you won't remember any of this," he watched her face fall.

"I'm sorry, precious, but you will get them back one day."

W_hen you become my wife and queen, _Sarah knew for sure now; he would never let her go.

"I know it's kinda pointless asking questions, when I'm about to forget it all, but there are a couple of things I need to know. You can be honest with me, right? It isn't as if I'll hate you afterwards if I don't like the answers," she sat down on the bed and pulled on her dress.

The Goblin King shrugged, what harm could it do?

"Go ahead," he instructed.

Sarah took a deep breath.

"Whose bones are in the catacombs?"

Jareth scowled making his elegant eyebrows slope menacingly.

"You shouldn't have been down there," he scolded.

"Who were they?" Sarah demanded to know.

"Mortals, who died trying to solve the Labyrinth, wished away children who were too ill to transform, and those who became goblins and eventually succumbed to old age. They are as much a part of this place as I am, and without their souls the Labyrinth would wither and die," Jareth knew she wouldn't like the answer, and she didn't.

"I think I'd already guessed as much," she murmured with sadness.

There were skeletons in the Oubliette; she recalled seeing them. Hoggle warned her death was the fate of some of those who tried to solve the Labyrinth.

There was only one more thing Sarah needed to know.

"Why doesn't Hoggle remember who I am?"

That was the one question Jareth wanted never to have to answer. But her memory was about to be wiped and so on this occasion, he would tell her the truth. He intended to reorder time as soon as he was done explaining. The look in her eyes would be too much to bear once she knew the reason.

"I've resurrected the dead before," he said, his voice low and his tone confessional.

"You mean Hoggle? He died?" Her eyes were wide with astonishment.

"I didn't want you to hate me and so I brought him back, I brought them all back," Jareth couldn't stand to meet her horrified gaze.

Sarah thought about her nightmare; Hoggle's head on a spike outside the castle, Ludo made into a rug, and Sir Didymus stuffed and mounted on a plinth.

"I - I don't understand, you said they were alive, and still working for you," she realised, too late, that she knew practically nothing about this monster she'd been so willing to give her heart too.

Jareth reached out to her and she shrank away from his touch.

"They betrayed me, and I was angry and vengeful. I brought them back for you, precious, but alas, they returned incomplete. They were gone for nine years, not three days, like your family."

"You turned the clock back to before you killed them?" Sarah was angry and confused.

"Time works differently here, I could pluck the exact moment out of my mind without erasing the intervening period and events simply reordered around them. However, the consequence of squeezing nine years of compressed memories into their heads meant they lost much of who they were before," Jareth couldn't restore them to how they once were, but at least he'd tried too.

He was right about the look in her eyes, he disgusted her.

_Sarah, beware, I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel, _his past words echoed through her mind.

"I understand now, about your definition of generosity and cruelty, they're two sides of the same coin to you," she sneered.

The Goblin King struck a defiant pose with his hands on his hips.

"I resurrected your friends and now I'm going to do the same for your family. If I did not love you so, my precious, I would have left them all dead and kept you here forever, regardless of your feelings on the matter."

"Will you ever tell me any of this when I can remember again?" She wiped away a tear.

"Perhaps, once I've made you mine forever," Jareth was brutal with his honesty.

Sarah nodded her understanding. This was the kind of creature he was; obsessive, cruel, manipulative and completely beguiling. She'd fallen for him once and would likely do so again. The one thing left to hope was that she would pay closer heed to the warning signs next time. Otherwise, the real truth about him would only be revealed to her when it was too late.

"I asked you what the cost of saving my family would be, and it turns out it's me. My heart and my soul, to be ruled by you forever, that was what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" She wept.

The Goblin King wore a look of triumph as he raised a gloved hand and pointed his index finger at the clock face.

"Until we meet again, my precious."

The hands started to spin faster and faster. Sarah began to feel dizzy, and then she was falling...falling...falling.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read this fanfic and leave a review. Thanks to dcdomain6, Ellen Weaver, Aleta Wolff, Jetredgirl and Shadow131 for your feedback.**

**dcdomain6 - Thank you so much for your kind words. This fanfic has been a bit of a writing experiment for me, and I'm fairly happy with the way it turned out, although it's not perfect. I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it, and I hope you like the final chapter.**

**Ellen Weaver - I've never been a fan of taxidermy and such, but I can see Jareth surrounded by antlers, and worse! I take on board your comments about Sarah, I guess she can't win 'em all. I did try to make it not all doom and gloom for her, even if there's a certain inevitability to her fate... I suppose it sort of depends on how bad you think that fate is... Thank you for all your feedback, it's been most helpful.**

**Jetredgirl - A big thank you for all your reviews, you are a very loyal reader and reviewer and I really appreciate it.**

**Shadow131 - I'm glad you liked the "Jack, Joker, Jean Genie..." references, and I would be very interested to hear any further thoughts you have on this fic, good or bad. All constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Well, my friends, we've reached the end of the road for this story and I thank you all for taking the time to read it. I wasn't sure about posting it initially, and I've done a lot of rewriting and deviating from my original plot ideas. I'm still not sure my efforts have been entirely successful, but it was an interesting writing experience all the same. Please do let me know your thoughts - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>An After Dark Fairy Tale<span>

Chapter 8

_"If I could save time in a bottle_

_The first thing that I'd like to do_

_Is to save every day till eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you_

_If I could make days last forever_

_If words could makes wishes come true_

_I'd save every day like a treasure and then_

_Again, I would spend them with you..."_

_[Time In A Bottle by Jim Croce]_

Sarah reached out aimlessly from under her duvet to turn off the radio alarm. After much fumbling, she hit the snooze button. Her head felt fuzzy like she'd been pulled from a deep sleep, and yet she didn't feel rested. _What was I dreaming about?_ The details were frustratingly elusive leaving only a lingering feeling of uneasiness. Sarah stared up at the damp patch on the ceiling; if she squinted it resembled a grotesque grinning face._ This is how people wind up seeing Jesus and the Virgin Mary in toasted bread;_ she rolled her eyes and reluctantly got out of bed.

A casting call for an orange juice commercial beckoned, although it would likely end up as yet another lesson in humiliation, they usually did. _Why am I putting myself through this? _Sarah wondered for the umpteenth time. Money was tight and there was no way she was going to make the rent again this month. Her landlord already warned her; one more missed payment and she would be out on the streets. All Sarah ever wanted to be was a respected actress of stage and screen, just like her mother. _When you've chased a dream for so long, it's hard to stop, even when you're getting nowhere._ She let out a long wistful sigh, maybe it was time to swallow her pride and attempt to start over.

This was it, make or break; she decided if the orange juice commercial was a bust then that would be that. No more pretending, she would have to go in search of a new dream.

Sarah glanced at the clock, it was almost eleven.

"Damn it, I'm gonna be late," she muttered under her breath reaching to grab her purse.

There was an unexpected knock at the door and she scrambled to answer it.

"I haven't got time for this," she grumbled.

"Delivery for a Miss Sarah Williams," the FedEx guy was propped against the wall like he had all the time in the world.

He thrust a small box-shaped parcel into her hands before she could protest.

Sarah was intrigued and scribbled her signature on the docket. No one sent her gifts these days, and she forgot what a rush it was to get a surprise parcel. All thoughts of her hurry to get to the casting call were temporarily forgotten. She closed the door and gave the box a tentative shake. The contents clunked around and felt heavy for its small size. _Maybe it was something from her mother, _Linda used to send theatre props and trinkets to her all the time when she was a teenager. There was no return address or clue as to the identity of the sender, and Sarah tore impatiently at the wrapping to reveal what was inside. The gift box was shiny and glittered with a whole rainbow of colours. She eased off the lid and saw a card with a short note written in fancy calligraphy.

_Your dreams, love always, J._

With a shaky hand she lifted the paper to reveal what was underneath.

"No," Sarah gasped.

It couldn't be _he _wasn't real; the Goblin King only existed in a book. And yet there, nestled on bed of midnight blue satin, was a crystal ball.

She held the box securely in both hands and sank down into her tatty armchair. How long she sat staring at the glass orb, she couldn't be sure. But the sound of the clock chiming midday shook her out of her stupor. Her mind was full of reminiscences about her time in the Labyrinth. Nine years of thinking it was all a dream, and that _he _was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. Sarah was afraid to lift the crystal out of its box, and yet she desperately longed to touch it. _What were her dreams? Did she even know anymore?_ Her hands were trembling so badly she feared dropping it and watching her dreams shatter all over again. Sarah gently scooped the orb up with both hands and held it up against the light coming in from her apartment window. It had been a grey rainy day, but now the sun was breaking through the clouds. The crystal ball sparkled with glitter and slowly an image began to emerge. Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled despite her lips quivering with emotion.

"Of course," she exclaimed.

"This is exactly what I would wish for."

* * *

><p>Jareth wore a frown of concentration as he sat on his throne swiping at random goblins who ventured too close to him with his swagger stick. He kept his gaze fixed on the glass orb in front of him, watching every movement and expression on his beloved Sarah's face.<p>

"_Oh, my precious, without you I'm nothing," _he sighed.

Only for her would he try to be unselfish and give her something she wanted, instead of what he desired. It didn't mean he was above trickery or deception to win her heart; nothing was off the table until she was his wife and queen. Jareth was afraid his love for Sarah would be his undoing. How could he play the cruel Goblin King when her happiness was so intertwined with his own? There were many ways he could entrap her and keep her with him forever. He was a trickster, after all. But he wanted her to come willingly, and to wish to be his. Of course, if he was forced to fall back on old habits, he would. Winning Sarah's love was the ultimate prize, and he would strive to be worthy of her. The time they'd spent together, which only he carried the memory of, served as both a gift and a warning. His follies had been revealed to him along with her innocent heart. How tenderly she had cared for him when he was injured, and how sweet it was to be loved by her.

_If I'm serious about turning over a new leaf, I really ought to stop abusing the goblins, _Jareth mused as he set down his swagger stick.

"Bring me the dwarf, the monster and the canine knight," he commanded one of his guards.

He needed to properly prepare them before the arrival of their new queen. Events were thrust upon him the last time around and there was no way of covering his tracks. That was one mistake he wouldn't make again. The unexpectedness of Sarah's last encounter with his subjects led him into reveal painful truths. Only her memory wipe saved him from her hatred. What she never found out couldn't hurt her. He would leave nothing to chance this time around.

Jareth took the scrying crystal out from its bronze, goblin sculpted cradle and held it aloft in his gloved hand.

"Enjoy your dreams, my darling Sarah," his velvet tones travelled through the ether from his world to hers.

"Say my name, precious, and I will appear."

* * *

><p>Ebony flicked back her raven tresses and sighed. This neighbourhood was usually reliable when it came to harvesting the lost and the lonely. It wasn't yielding any jewels today, only winos that looked worse than boggarts. There was a chill in the air and the rain was really starting to pound down on the cracked pavement.<p>

"_I hate this world,"_ she muttered under her breath.

The flashing neon sign for Larry's Diner caught her eye; it would do to serve as shelter from the storm. An indulgently creamy coffee might calm her ire, but she doubted it. Ebony found an empty window seat from which she intended to keep watch for a suitable lost soul. Her mind started to wonder as she silently cursed her brother.

_Stupid, Nox, he always was far too impulsive. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and go along with their father's demands. The tooth fairy princess was uglier than a troll, but all he had to do was marry her. Now they'd been banished to this awful place when they could have one day inherited the Midnight kingdom. The hatred she felt for her brother would soon outweigh her love, and then where would they be?_

The door opened and a bedraggled young woman stumbled in. Her long hair was dripping all over the floor and she looked battered from more than just the weather. This girl was pretty and with an air of quiet desperation.

"_Bingo" _Ebony said under her breath.

The mean streets of this city never let her down.

* * *

><p>Nox checked the weapons cabinet, his magic was fading and he was going to have to rely on more rudimentary methods of defence. His club was a haven for all kinds of creatures and seldom attracted trouble, but it always paid to be prepared. He would miss his powers but at the same time it was liberating to be free of the fae shackles. His kind had so many rules and regulations, it was suffocating. He felt more at home among the rebellious ones who patronised his establishment. This was his kingdom, hidden from human eyes, except for the fae-touched. There were plenty of mortals who sought his invitation, rich and powerful people who longed for the kind of thrills only he could provide.<p>

The Midnight Prince reached for the TV remote and shook his head over a missing woman report on the news.

_"Anyone with any information about the whereabouts of Meredith Laker should call the number on screen right now..."_

She wasn't one of his, some other monster got to her first. _Pity, _he thought, _redheads are always popular with my clientele. _Maybe Ebony would bring him one when she returned. His sister always had an eye for the right kind of girl, and if he didn't know better, he might think she had more than a vested interest. One day, she might figure out he'd used her to break free of the life he was born to but didn't want. Nox didn't care, his affection for his sister wouldn't stop him from disposing of her if the need arose.

He clicked the button to change the TV channel and began dancing to a music video. His shirt was hanging open and he ripped it off.

"Hell, yeah, I'm a wild one," Nox rocked out to the head banging beat.

"They ain't got nothing like this back home."

He turned up the volume loud enough to shatter glass.

* * *

><p>"You can stay here as long as you need to, this is your home. Your old room is exactly the same as you left it, you know," Irene said with a warm smile.<p>

Sarah knew she was gawping with shock and she snapped her jaw shut.

"I thought…"

Irene cut her off with a look of disappointment.

"You thought your wicked bitch of a stepmother had thrown your stuff out into the street," she shook her head.

Her stepdaughter sheepishly looked down at her feet before meeting the older woman's eye and offering a heartfelt apology.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Truly I am, I never gave you a fair chance," Sarah hoped it wasn't too late for them to be friends.

This was her dream, to be close to her family, and to start over. She knew acting wasn't her future and she needed to figure out what was. The crystal showed her it was possible, and that if she reached out to them, they would welcome her back with open arms. Her father and Toby were over the moon to see her again. Irene and Jenna were wary at first, but they wanted to make it work as much as she did. Sarah was so happy to be home, she forgot all about the orange juice commercial and her crummy job at Larry's Diner. Everything she needed in the world was right there with her, well, almost everything.

She climbed the stairs in anticipation and slowly walked towards her bedroom door. It was years since she'd passed over the threshold, and yet it all looked the same. Most of her stuffed animals and trinkets had been gifted to Toby and Jenna long ago, but a few things remained. Her bookend that resembled Hoggle, the stuffed toys that looked like Ludo and Sir Didymus, and then there was _that_ figurine. Sarah set down her suitcase and tentatively stepped over to her vanity unit where it stood.

"_Say my name, precious, and I will appear."_

_Dare she? _Now she knew he was real, and not just part of a teenage dream. He had gifted her her dreams and she ought to thank him. _What if he wanted something in return? _The Goblin King wasn't to be toyed with, but he had no power over her, _did he? _Her mind replayed their last meeting; _he looked so sad and defeated in every way when she turned him down. _Sarah took a deep breath, _it wouldn't hurt to say hello, would it? _She reached for the little red leather bound book, old and battered from repeated reading in her teenage years. His name wasn't written on any of the pages, only his title, the King of the Goblins, who fell in love with the girl.

Sarah thrilled at the thought of him, with his unruly mane of blond hair and his strange blue eyes. How handsome she'd found him to be, if arrogant, and with a big - ego. It was all too much for her at the tender age of fifteen, and reclaiming Toby was her ultimate goal. Nine years later, and things had changed. No other man ever looked at her in that smouldering way, like she set him aflame. None ever touched her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to them. He alone had taken her into his arms and danced with her as if she was a queen, his queen.

She traced her fingers over the lettering on the book cover, _The Labyrinth, _it all began there. Smiling at her reflection, she brushed out her long chocolate brown tresses and fixed her lipstick. _It wouldn't hurt to make an effort, _Sarah thought, hastily unpacking her suitcase and selecting a change of clothes. The box containing the crystal was carefully set down on her nightstand. She made sure her bedroom door was locked as she straightened the hem of her black skirt and popped open an extra button on her sage coloured blouse. She sat down on the bed and then sprang back up again, _how would it look to be waiting for him in that position? _Her cheeks grew hot and she was sure her face was as red as a beet.

"Oh, fuck it," she cursed.

It was now or never.

Sarah fanned herself and tried to regain her composure.

"Okay, here goes nothing - Jareth?" She called.

"Yes, precious."

No dramatic entrance, just a light breeze blowing through her room and there he was, standing behind her, purring in her ear.

Sarah swung around to face him, her nerves jangling and trying not to show it.

"Wow, no thunder and lightning this time?" She caught her breath.

The Goblin King smiled, in a warm, affectionate way.

"I can be understated, on occasion," his clothing was anything but, with silk and high-collared leather in varying shades of blue.

He hasn't aged a single day in nine years, if anything he looked even more attractive and alluring.

"I, um, it's been a long time," Sarah faltered.

He bowed his head, not trusting himself to reply any other way.

"I just wanted to, um, say thank you, I guess, for the gift you sent me," she pointed to the box on her nightstand, her nerves getting the better of her.

_She was adorable like this,_ Jareth thought. His love for her swelled in his chest until he thought it might burst. Only the memories of their past lovemaking would sustain him through what could be a slow burn of a courtship. It was better like this, even if suppressing the urge to claim her there and then on her bed, among the remnants of her childhood, was a test of his fortitude.

"You should never thank a fae, precious," he scolded her in a light-hearted way.

Sarah was alarmed over her faux-pas, but he quickly sought to reassure her.

"Thanks should be given by a returning the gesture in kind, not by words. It needn't be anything elaborate, so long as it's offered in the same spirit as the thing you're giving thanks for," Jareth explained, knowing fae etiquette could be tricky for the uninitiated to wrap their heads around.

She frowned and chewed on her bottom lip contemplating his words. _What could she offer him in return? _There was only one other way she could think of to thank someone, without spending money she didn't have. Half-closing her eyes, she leaned in closer towards him until her mouth was only inches from his. The Goblin King watched her every move with fascination.

"I don't know why you sent me that gift, after nine years, I only know I'm glad you did," she gazed into his fascinating eyes.

"Has it really been nine years? It feels like only yesterday," he smirked.

Jareth tried to rein in his enthusiasm, not wanting to scare her off or alarm her. Sarah pressed her lips to his. She didn't linger too long, just long enough to know one kiss with this incredible being would never be enough. It felt right somehow, as if they'd done it before, and yet there was a thrill of anticipation not associated with the familiar.

"Why I sent you the gift isn't important, I only wished to make you happy again, as your dreams told me you were not," he wasn't lying, exactly.

Sarah gasped.

"You can see my dreams?" She blushed hoping he hadn't seen any of her past Goblin King inspired erotica.

"I can only sense the mood of them, not the dreams themselves, they are for you to create and shape," he wasn't being untruthful, as such.

It was time for him to take his leave; Jareth brought her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss there.

"If ever you should need me, remember I'm only a word away," his velvet voice was low and seductive.

Sarah shuddered with desire; she would be calling him again, and soon, of that there was no doubt.

**THE END.**


End file.
